Rotten Soul
by Tsuki-Berry
Summary: OMEGAVERSE Una sociedad corrompida, y muchas almas que solo desean una vida. En un mundo donde todos te odian ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? En un mundo donde no vales nada ¿Cómo puedes ignorarlo? En un mundo solo eres un juguete ¿Cómo puedes vivirlo? ¿Es eso vida?
1. Prologo

Ninguno de los personajes de HQ! Me pertenece, tampoco alguna de las imágenes presentadas a lo largo de la historia si es que llego a usar alguna. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **De un comienzo, la historia planea ser trágica ... si quieres llorar adelante, si quieres odiar a los personajes adelante también, si no...entra bajo tu propio riesgo.**

 **E** ste Fanfic está basado en el **Omegaverse** , claro, con algunas ligeras personalizaciones, pero la esencia de Alfa, beta y omega se mantendrá, algunas otras cosas también que se irán viendo a lo largo de la historia.

Me temo que tal vez la historia toque temas sensibles, así que si conforme lo vas leyendo te sientes ofendido una disculpa de ante mano, solo plasmo una de las tantas ideas que tengo que lo que puede llegar a ser un universo como este.

N/A: Le estuve dando muchas vueltas a esto últimamente, leí muchos fanfic omegaverse, y hasta donde leí, no vi alguno con esta trama, o al menos eso espero. Conforme avancen los capítulos ustedes dirán. Personalmente se me hace que el prólogo es algo...fuerte, por así decirlo, pero cada quien tiene su opinión, espero les guste el capítulo.

De antemano, gracias por leer.

 **Prologo**

 _Un olor acaramelado inunda el lugar, tan dulce y delicado que me dan nauseas, las paredes color crema y las tersas telas adornándolo solo me hacen pensar en lo sucio e impuro que es este lugar. Un santuario para ellos, pero un infierno para nosotros -_ Ven aquí - _una voz gruesa sonó por la habitación, levanté la mirada buscando al portador de aquella grotesca voz. Un alfa de complexión robusta y piel acaramelada me miraba extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Asentí levente aun que quería negarme con toda mi alma; si es que aún tengo una._

 _Aquel largo vestido color blanco arrastraba por el piso alfombrado color rojo con detalles dorados, aquel trozo de tela que osaba llamarse ropa no cubría mucho, cubría mi pecho pero descubría por completo mi espalda, se amarraba de mi cuello simulando ser un discreto collar , era holgado pero se ajustaba a mi delgada cintura con otra tela dorada que arrastraba, cubría por completo una de mis piernas pero dejaba ver uno de mis muslos, exactamente aquel que estaba marcado. Una sucia marca que me identificaba como lo que era y que nunca iba a poder borrar..._

 _Un Omega._

 _Mi piel se eriza solo de recordar cómo me marcaron..._

 _Camine firme hasta aquel alfa, mientras dirigía mi vista de forma discreta a los demás que ocupaban esa habitación, aproximadamente 10 vestidos como yo, todos con su respectivo alfa -_ ¿Se le ofrece algo? - _pregunte cordial sonriendo ligeramente, podía sentir la mirada de aquellos guardias sobre mi espalda, mi piel se erizo un poco cuando aquella callosa mano tomo la mía y deposito un beso en ella, me arrancaría la mano esa noche. El trabajo era sencillo pero muy denigrante, simplemente éramos adornos en ese lugar. Teníamos que vernos bien, elegantes y atender a aquellos alfas que visitaban "el santuario", así se llama este lugar._

 _Un santuario donde los alfas iban a relajarse, en cierto modo me siento agradecido de estar en el área de recepción, odiaría con todo lo que tengo el masajear o hacer cualquier actividad estúpida con alguno de ellos._

 _-_ ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperare?

\- Su turno es el siguiente- _le explique dispuesto a regresar a mi lugar, simplemente estar parado cerca de la entrada, pero aquella callosa mano me detuvo de nuevo y me obligo a sentarme en su regazo. Me mordí el labio ligeramente para no quejarme o algo - ¿_ S-sucede algo? - _tenia suerte de que en ese lugar no ofrecieran sexo, sino estaría pedido._

-Entretenme mientras espero - _dice en mi oreja comenzando a acariciar mi muslo, que desagradable-_ N-no creo que haya pagado por algo así- _dije, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, mire de reojo a los guardias ¿Por qué no hacían nada? Como los detestaba - ¡_ Déjeme! - _grite parándome de golpe, ese alfa había comenzado a tocarme demasiado, me volteo a ver molesto. Escuche pasos detrás mío y dos manos se pusieron en mis hombros y le jalaron sacándome de ahí._

 _Sabía a donde me llevaban... otros tres días sin comer._

 _Caí al frio piso de una habitación oscura y alguien entro después de mi negando con la cabeza-_ _ **Tsukki**_ ¿Por qué insistes es ser un niño malo? - _Contuve un bufido al escucharlo, su voz era tan molesta y falsa-_ L-lo siento Oikawa-sama- _Dije sumiso, pero molesto por dentro, el castaño negó varias veces con la cabeza y se hincó a mi altura, con sus dedos levanto mi mentón-_ No me gusta castigarte, ya estás muy delgado- _No era la primera vez que me privaban de la comida por alejarme o negarme a un alfa-_ Y los golpes no son una opción, a nadie le gusta el producto maltratado.

 _Me mantuve en silencio y con la mirada en el piso ¿Qué podía hacer? Después de todo solo era un Omega, estaba al final de la jerarquía. Simplemente no valía nada._

 _-_ Además debes ganar algo de peso- _El alfa y líder de ese santuario suspiro-_ Además, dentro de pronto tendrás 19 años ¿No? - _Una sonrisa sínica se formó en sus labios-_ No puedo entregar a alguien tan delgado- _Bueno, al menos tenía en claro que no me dejarían sin comer tres días, aun así me sentía intranquilo-_ Llévenlo a la sala C- _Dijo saliendo de la habitación, mi piel se erizo..._

 _La sala C era la más molesta de todas._

 _En esa sala estaban los alfas que podían reaccionar de forma agresiva, no quería ir ahí, la única vez que lo hizo acabé con un morado, regañado y sin comer una semana. Aquellos guardias me levantaron y me llevaron a aquella sala. Por suerte no sucedió nada, al menos no a mí, cuando el día termino me llevaron a mi habitación, era el único lugar donde me gustaba estar, estaba agotado, simplemente aguantar a todos esos sujetos era agotador._

 _Para mala suerte mía, no puedo dormir, solo puedo recordar una y otra vez como llegue ahí...como es que tengo esta vida tan humillante._

 _En esta sociedad nos regimos por tres jerarquías o clasificaciones, los alfas, betas y omegas. Los alfa son la cabeza de esta sociedad, y todos habitan en la capital de "Krystal" son ricos y poderosos. Y los que no son ricos son parte de todas las fuerzas armadas o tienen una vida cómoda. Los betas habitan a las afueras de aquellas murallas de la capital, tienen vidas normales, pero hay un ligero problema, la mayoría son infértiles o su pareja lo es, y ese detalle nos lleva a nosotros. Los omega, no sé cómo describirnos, hay muchas formas de hacerlo, podemos ser adornos, parejas forzadas, sexo servidores o simples maquinas reproductivas._

 _Eso es lo que más me molesta de lo que soy, esta sociedad solo nos ve como eso, máquinas para procrear, para hacer felices a otras parejas que no pueden tener hijos._

 _¿Pero a que costo?_

 _Aún recuerdo el fatídico día en el que llegue aquí, tenía tan solo 12 años, no tenía idea de que yo era un Omega, nadie de mi familia lo sabía hasta que llego mi primer "Calor" o también llamado "Celo". Esos días fueron horribles, duro poco más de una semana, yo no sabía que me pasaba, tenía unas fiebres terribles y otros síntomas demasiado vergonzosos, Mi padre; quien es el único alfa al que respeto y quiero, le dijo a mi madre; Una beta, que me pasaba. Aun puedo recordar su cara de preocupación._

 _No pasaría ni un día y vendrían por mí, porque eso hacen, una vez que identifican al Omega lo traen aquí, cuando cumples 19 deciden si enviarte al área de crianza o al palacio de jade como sexo servidor, esa sería la peor de todas las opciones. De hecho, ambas son horribles, no quiero vivir ninguna de ellas, tampoco la realidad que vivo ahora._

 _Pero ese es mi destino supongo._

 _Me pregunto ¿Cómo sería un mundo donde todos fuéramos iguales? Donde no importara que seas, pero tuvieras los mismos derechos, donde no solo fuera una máquina de reproducción, donde no solo eres un x inservible como los betas, donde los que mandan no tienen delirios de superioridad._

 _Una sociedad perfecta, algo imposible de conseguir._

 _Una realidad que no poder vivir_

 _Mis ojos se cierran poco a poco victimas del cansancio, mañana sería un día igual a este o peor..._

 _Duele, mi cuerpo duele mucho..._

 _No puedo soportarlo, otro día así... ya no._

 _Es denigrante_

 _Es horrible_

 _Es asqueroso_

 _-_ Estuviste increíble como siempre Akaashi-kun- _Aquella molesta voz de nuevo, no contesto nada, solo puedo sentir mi adolorido cuerpo siendo llevado a una mullida cama-_ Debemos aprovechar todos estos días al máximo, en 15 minutos llega el siguiente- _Anuncio antes de salir._

 _Esto era ridículo..._

 _El palacio de Jade era ridículo, la peor deshonra de la humanidad, si es que así se les puede llamar a esas bestias. En este lugar, cuando alguien como yo; Un omega, entra en su periodo de celo, no solo te vuelves más valioso para los clientes, también te explotan aprovechando que el cuerpo sigue pidiendo más._

 _Pero todos tenemos un límite, yo alcance el mío hace tres clientes...solo quiero cerrar mis ojos de una vez por todas. A mis 21, casi 22 años, he sido usado infinidad de veces, mi jefe no deja de repetirme que para eso fui hecho, de hecho...llegue a creerlo. Pero, debe haber algo más en la vida que esto ¿No? ¿Qué hay de los demás? A veces envidio tanto a los beta, ellos viven sin problemas a las afueras de esta capital del demonio, mientras que muchos como yo solo estábamos aquí..._

 _"Viviendo"_

 _La puerta se abrió de golpe, mi piel se erizo, mi cuerpo quemaba, pero ya no quería..._

 _Ya no quería hacerlo..._

 _-_ N-no...- _mi voz sonó tan ridícula, puedo apostar que el desgraciado se excitó al oírla, que asco. Sin tardarse empezó aquello tortuosa tortura, apretó todo lo que podía, lamio todo lo que quiso, embistió hasta el límite... yo solo podía ver el techo, al vacío, sin pensar absolutamente nada, solo deseando que acabara lo más rápido posible._

 _Por suerte hoy era mi último día de celo, descansaría unos días, y después regresaría, así era siempre, este era mi trabajo..._

 _Este sería mi trabajo hasta que muera..._

 _¿No habrá nada más para mí?_

 _Si..._

 _Si lo había_

 _Lo buscaré_

 _Aun que muera en el intento..._

 _Buscare la manera de ser libre._

 _N/A:_ Este fue el prólogo, bastante oscuro a mi parecer, pero no se preocupen, esto solo era para que se ambientaran un poco a la situación que están viviendo los protagonistas ahora, poco a poco el camino se ira liberando, o eso espero.

Si les gusto me gustaría saberlo, si no les gusto también, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Bueno, gracias por leer. :D


	2. Capítulo 1

_—_ Bueno Akaashi-kun, tengo noticias para ti— _escuchaba en silencio lo que decía aquel alfa, director o dueño del Palacio de Jade, mantenía una mirada tranquila, pero no voy a negarlo, estoy nervioso—_ Serás trasladado— _Comenzó a aplaudir como si fuera una buena noticia, yo solo me preguntaba de que estaba hablado—_ No te vez muy emocionado por la noticia, pregúntame al menos a donde te trasladare.

— ¿A dónde me trasladara? — _pregunte sin mucho interés, solo deseaba que no fuera al área de crianza, ya había tenido demasiado con la explotación aquí, no quería ser llevado a tener hijos hasta que deje de ser fértil._

 _— ¡_ Al área de crianza! — _Maldición, ¿Era enserio? No quería, no quería ir ahí, apretó levemente los puños—_ Oh, no te vez muy contento con la noticia, mira el lado positivo, dejaras de consumir anticonceptivos— _¿Contento? Como iba a estar contento, estoy saliendo de un inferno para entrar a otro peor._

 _—_ N-No quiero ir— _Me atreví a decir, pero con miedo, mantenía la mirada abajo, él se levantó y se acercó a mí, podía sentirlo cerca de mi espalda, me tomo de los hombros algo fuerte y yo trague duro—_ Nunca te pregunte si querías ir _¿verdad? — su voz sonó tan fría que erizo mi piel._

 _—L-lo siento._

 _—_ Bueno, hoy mismo te llevaran— _solté un pequeño suspiro—_ No lo voy a negar, extrañare mucho tu aroma por aquí— _se acercó a oler mi nuca, aquello me puso aún más nervioso, escuche una leve risa suya—_ Bueno, vamos.

—*+*+*—

 _No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, simplemente...no quiero creerlo, hace unos días cumplí 19 años, nada había cambiado por aquí, cosa que me alivio, pero hoy...me anunciaron que me trasladarían al área de crianza, eso era extraño._

 _Pero no importaba eso, lo que importa es que no quiero ir, y sin embargo aquí estoy, en la parte trasera de un camión blindado, no estoy solo hay otro conmigo, se ve que es mucho más grande que yo._

 _— ¿_ También vas al área de crianza? — _A pesar de que su voz se escuchaba serena era obvio que estaba asustado, así como yo. Asentí levemente—_ Te vez joven ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—19... — _respondí y pregunte por la suya, él era dos años mayor que yo, pero por aquel extraño arete de jade en su oreja derecha supe que venía de aquel palacio de perdición. — ¿Cómo_ es...estas ahí _?_

 _— ¿_ En el palacio _?—me pregunto, yo asentí, el pelinegro suspiro—_ Es un infierno, pero...cuando estás en tu celo las primeras rondas no se sienten tan mal— _Juega con sus dedos levemente—_ pero aun así...es asqueroso.

—Me imagino— _no pude evitar dirigirle una mirada comprensiva, yo aún era virgen, por esa razón tampoco me explicaba por qué me llevaban a esa dichosa área. Nos presentamos y platicamos un poco, ambos teníamos los mismos ideales, una vida sencilla, una vida normal, una vida justa. La plática se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un joven de cabellos plateados y un aún más pequeño de cabellos naranjas ¿¡También llevaban niños?!_

 _Las puertas se cerraron y el camión comenzó a avanzar una vez — ¿_ Van al área de crianza? — _Pregunto el pelinegro, los recién llegados asintieron, el peli plata murmuraba algo pero no alcanzaba a escuchar que decía. El silencio pronto se hizo presente, aquel pelinaranja alzo la mano— ¿Qué es el área de crianza?—pregunto, ¿Enserio no sabía? ¿Dónde rayos había estado? Akaashi me miro y yo asentí._

 _—_ Eres un Omega ¿No? — Comenzó a decir Akaashi, yo me mantenía en silencio, aquel pelinaranja asintió— ¿Sabes que nos diferencia del resto?

—eh...no realmente, todos somos iguales.

—Bueno, si...— _Akaashi sonríe levemente al escucharlo—_ Pero, nuestros cuerpos si son diferentes, nosotros podemos procrear.

— ¡Oh! _— Al parecer ya había entendido— ¡Suga-san! ¿Ya? — pregunta a aquel peli plata, este solo negó y siguió murmurando, pareciera que el pelinaranja cayó en cuenta de que hacia ahí._ — ¡AHHH!

—Oye, deja de gritar— _dije molesto, que mocoso tan ruidoso— ¿Cómo_ no voy a gritar _? ¡_ Nos quieren para dar bebes como locos _!_

 _—_ Si, POR ESO SE LLAMA AREA DE CRIANZA— _dije cansado de que gritara, el peli plata puso una mano en el hombro del más pequeño y nos sonrió—_ Agárrense de cualquier cosa— _Dice haciendo eso mismo, ¿De que hablaba?_

 _Se escuchó un ruido extraño, Akaashi se sostuvo de algún lugar y yo le imite ¿Qué ocurría? , esa duda se respondió de inmediato, de pronto aquel camión blindado se sacudió con fuerza y no se detenían había muchos lugares de dónde agarrarse, era difícil sostenerse, el camión se volcó completamente y caímos a lo que antes era el techo._

— ¡SI! — _¿Qué rayos pasaba? No podía reincorporarme aun, las puertas se abrieron y solo podía ver el polvo atravesó de la luz—_ ¡Salgan rápido!

 _¿Qué?_

 _Una mano me ayudo a salir, yo aún seguía mareado de los golpes y todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo de nada, nos levantaron cual saco y comenzaron a correr lejos de ahí, me sentía muy mareado, solo veía a aquel camión alejarse cada vez más y a Akaashi siendo cargado también, de seguro se golpeó la cabeza._

 _El mareo era demasiado...todo se volvió oscuro..._

 _Todo..._

 _— ¡_ No puede estar muerto! — _Aquella molesta voz de nuevo, la escuchaba, pero todo seguía oscuro. —_ No está muerto Hinata— _Aquella otra voz suspiro._

 _—_ Si lo estuviera sería una lástima— _Otra voz, esa...pero...no tiene la voz de un omega ¿Un beta quizás? No lo sé, las voces se hacían cada vez más claras y finalmente deje de estar en la oscuridad—_ ¡Despertó! Menos mal— _Aquel al que llamaron Suga en el camión me sonrió y comenzó a revisarme—_ al parecer ya cubrimos todas tus heridas, lo siento...pero esos camiones blindados no pueden abrirse de otra forma.

—Tienen que ser así Sugawara, después de todo para ellos es oro lo que están transportando— _Estaba complemente confundido ¿Dónde carajos estaba? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Al parecer el peli plateado entendió que no captaba nada de lo que decían._

 _—_ cierto, ¿Cómo explicarlo? — _Se puso a pensar—_ Nosotros...somos una especie de... ¿Rebelión?

— ¿Se le puede llamar así? — _Aquella voz de nuevo, estaba atrás mío, voltee solo para llevarme un susto de muerte, era aún alfa, no había duda, aquella marca en su cuello lo dejaba muy claro— a-aléjate— no sé cómo lo hice, pero acabe del otro lado de la habitación en un segundo, no podía controlarme, estaba temblando. Los demás se vieron preocupados, aquel alfa suspiro._

— ¿Por qué todos reaccionan así?— _sonó a una queja, ¿Cómo no quería que reaccionara así? Los alfas son detestables._

 _—_ bueno, ten en cuenta de donde era y a donde iba Kuroo-san _— aquel peli plata suspira y se acercó a mí—tranquilo, el está de nuestro lado._

— ¿Nuestro lado?— _No soy estúpido, en cuanto alguien comience a desprender feromonas ese alfa atacaría sin pensarlo_

-si _— otra voz sonó... ¿¡otro alfa?¡ No puede ser, ¿ dónde me he metido? Voltee a verlo, esta vez era una castaño bastante alto—_ nosotros no somos como esos detestables alfa.

-claro y yo nací ayer.

 _—_ con esa actitud parece que si _— aquel alfa me dijo, voltee a verlo molesto, aunque por dentro moría de nervios.-_ ¿Qué? ¿Te moleste?

—-Kuro-san...—

 _—_ Ya ya...está bien, iré a ver a Bokuto _. —aquel alfa tan molesto se retiró al fin._

 _—_ bueno, al parecer ya estas mejor _—_

 _—_ Daichi...no había más, solo los rescatamos a ellos— _suga parecía triste._

 _—_ no importa, tal vez después detengamos un botín más grande _._

 _—_ Realmente sigo sin entender — _les interrumpí, realmente no entendía._

 _—_ Oh...bueno _— Daichi suspiro y se acercó a mi ¿Qué tiene con acercarse? ¡Aléjate! —_ Nosotros somos un intento de rebelión, no estamos de acuerdo con la jerarquía, ni las normas...nada en absoluto, todos, alfas, betas y omegas son estereotipados de una manera no?, nosotros vamos a acabar con eso...vamos a cambiar este mundo.— _no pude evitar reír levemente._

— ¿Cambiar este mundo? ¿Enserio?— _suspire. —_ este mundo no cambiara, nadie lo ara...

—si lo haremos, rompiendo sus pilares. — _Los pilares de esa sociedad, eran 4, el santuario, el palacio de jade, el área de crianza y la torre de cristal, donde estaban los verdaderos jefes de todo esto ¿Cómo esperaban detenerlos? Tenían armas y soldados a su favor. —_ Sé que suena imposible, pero para eso estábamos reclutando más como tú o como yo, que buscamos un mundo mejor— _puso su mano en mi hombro, mi piel se erizo pero no sentía miedo...si era diferente._

 _Nunca llegue a pensar que podían existir alfas que desearan igualdad, parecía irreal...pero, si hay una oportunidad para para acabar con todo ese despreciable mundo... la tomare, no importa que me cueste._

 _Fin del capítulo 1, espero les haya gustado, si fue así espero puedan decírmelo, eso me apoyaría mucho._

 _Gracias por leer._


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Kuroo caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de aquella base subterránea, se notaba que estaba de mal humor aun que más bien estaba haciendo un puchero ¿La razón? Aquel grosero, pero muy lindo omega. Kuroo nunca había conocido a un omega que plantara frente de esa forma a un alfa, ni siquiera los miembros que conformaban esa pequeña "Rebelión" eran capaces de hacerle cara.

Mientras pensaba en aquellos gestos serios del joven rubio, sus pasos lo llevaron a una habitación, se sorprendió de ver a su fiel compañero ahí. Un joven peliplata llamado Kotaro Bokuto observaba el rostro durmiente de aquel pelinegro que habían rescatado junto a Tsukishima. Los ojos miel del peliplata observaban con atención todo detalle, memorizándolos en su mente.

—Vaya...pareces un acosador haciendo eso— dice Kuroo entrando a la habitación con las claras intenciones de molestar a su amigo. Bokuto dio un brinco de aquella silla metálica al escuchar a su amigo del alma.

—¡Bro! ¡No llegues así de repente! — se queja y después se tapa la boca de golpe volteando a ver si no había perturbado el sueño de tan lindo omega.

—Cálmate ¿o acaso estabas pensado cosas sucias?

—¡Claro que no! Yo soy un alma inocente— dice causando la risa del pelinegro— si claro, ¿Aun no despierta? — Pregunta cambiando el tema y el ambiente, Bokuto niega varias veces — ¿Qué hay del otro? — le pregunta y Kuroo suelta un bufido.

—es un mal agradecido desprecia alfas.

—Bro...ellos tienen todo el derecho de odiar a los alfa, recuerda de donde los sacamos— le recordó riendo levemente y volviendo a sentarse al lado del durmiente pelinegro.

—Bueno...si— Kuroo suspira— lo peor es que esta cerca de su celo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Por el olor— señala su nariz— de seguro por eso se comporta de esa forma.

—Oh~ bueno, pues deberías darle su espacio— suspira— odio cuando pasa eso, tenemos que encerrarnos también.

—si, pero creo que mañana iremos a buscar..."ya sabes que" así no habrá problemas.

—¿Enserio? Ya nos habíamos tardado— dice aliviado el peliplata.

Mientras ambos jóvenes platicaban algo bajo para no molestar al pelinegro, Tsukishima caminaba junto a Suga, el peliplata dijo que le daría ropa decente y le mostraría su habitación, ya que ahora era uno de ellos.

—No te preocupes por los alfa que hay aquí, si entras en celo no te atacaran— le asegura dedicándole una leve sonrisa, Tsukishima hace un mueca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunta desconfiado, en toda su corta vida, todos los alfas que había conocido eran unos depravados con deseos incontrolables.

—Bueno...— el mayor se sonroja levemente— ¿experiencia propia? — Dice encogiéndose de hombros ya que no encontraba otra forma de asegurarlo. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación— aquí hay ropa y todo lo que quieras, mañana saldremos a una misión especial, deberás ir...así sabrás como trabajamos — le explica, después de todo el rubio había aceptado unirse a su misión.

—¿Misión especial? — pregunta y Suga asiente.

—si, iremos un depósito de supresores fuera de la ciudad— dice recordando el plan— fuera de la capital hay muchos grupos de omegas refugiados, también hay varios en la ciudad viviendo vidas relativamente normales, pero para mantenerlos a salvo debemos acondicionarlos con los supresores.

—¿Qué son los supresores? — pregunta confundido, nunca había escuchado de ellos, Suga suspira, era verdad...el rubio nunca había sido medicado de esa forma, pues para esa sucia sociedad no era necesario.

—Es una pastilla que elimina los síntomas del celo, ya sabes...todas esas "Necesidades" que comenzamos a sentir, también erradica el olor y otras cosas, pero son ilegales— sonríe nervioso— además de que esa fábrica no es muy amigable, solo entregan supresores a ciertos alfas— suspira.

— ¿Podre tomar algunos? — pregunta curioso, si había una forma de erradicar esa tortuosa temporada la tomaría sin duda, Suga asiente levemente— claro, otra razón por la que iremos es porque ya no tenemos aquí— suspira— si bien nuestros compañeros no nos atacaran, es igual de tortuoso para ellos tener que contenerse.

—son una bestias...

—No todos Tsukishima— le sonríe amable y tantea su hombro— descansa para mañana... —dice despidiéndose del mas joven. Tsukishima cerró la puerta, por suerte la habitación era individual, había una cama pequeña un ropero, una lámpara, cosas sencillas, no podía pedir más, aunque por un momento recordó la habitación que antes tenía.

Pequeña, pero con una mullida cama, tersas sabanas, todo de aquel espantoso color crema, negó levemente con la cabeza, esto era mil veces mejor que ese horrible lugar. Sin más se acercó al ropero y se quitó aquel horrible vestido, su nívea piel quedo al descubierto, observo la ropa que ahora usaría, al fin algo de su género y no algo impuesto. Se vistió rápido, nunca había usado pantalones desde esa vez que se lo llevaron al santuario, ni ropa interior, ni tampoco una camisa, sonrió levemente antes de verse al espejo, al fin se sentía cómodo con su apariencia.

Las horas pasaron, finalmente cierto pelinegro de cortos cabellos despertó, encontrándose cara a cara aquella extraña mirada, no pudo evitar dar un brinco y hacerse para atrás.

—¡!OH lo siento! — expresa Bokuto al verlo reaccionar así, se sintió hecho un manojo de nervios, realmente no esperaba que despertara y le agarro desprevenido.

Como era de esperarse, el pelinegro hizo muchas preguntas, demasiadas, Bokuto le explico todo con paciencia— o... y eres libre de unirte a nuestro grupo, pero si no quieres...puedes ser libre al fin, nosotros te ayudaremos— dice sonriéndole.

A pesar de que ellos salvaban a muchos omegas y en ocasiones betas, el grupo no era muy grande, pues no era obligatorio unirse a ellos. La mayoría decidía no unirse, pues si bien estaban agradecidos, no querían arriesgar sus vidas...

No tenían el valor suficiente...

Pero ellos no les dejaban solos, les conseguían una vida como betas, dándoles supresores y cualquier medicamente clandestino para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, dentro y fuera de la capital normalmente.

Tsukishima decidió unirse, era una oportunidad para vengarse de una vez por todas de todos esos sucios alfa, pero Akaashi...

Cuando el pelinegro escucho que podría tener una vida normal al fin sintió un escalofrió, Toda su vida había sido usado solo para tener sexo desenfrenado, aprovechándose de su celo y sus hormonas, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos alfa tomaron su delgado cuerpo, de cuantas veces fue ensuciado y llenado hasta reventar...

—yo...quiero eso... una vida— dice en un hilo de voz, Bokuto sonríe algo enternecido, tenía muchos amigos omega, pero ninguno tan lindo como ese. Aun que se sintió un poco mal, si el pelinegro quería una vida, no podría verlo muy seguido.

—Claro, no te preocupes de diré a Daichi— dice sonriéndole— por ahora descansa ¿De acuerdo? — el pelinegro asiente levemente, por aquel tenue olor sabía que el era un alfa, no pudo evitar ser un poco sumiso, después de todo...su vida había estado llena de sumisión y discriminación. Bokuto asintió varias veces y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a un pensativo Akaashi atrás.

Una vida normal...

Ni es sus más locas fantasías se pudo imaginar viviendo en un cómodo y discreto apartamento, desayunando, comiendo y cenando lo que él quisiera, vistiendo cómodo y no como un objeto sexual.

Dormir en las noches en vez de tener sexo desenfrenado, tener un hobby, tal vez incluso continuar aquellos olvidados estudios que llego a tener.

Una vida sencilla...

Una vida... siendo lo que era... un ser humano.

Bokuto corrió con Daichi, y le explico lo sucedido, el castaño suspiro— bueno, supongo que está bien, Tsukishima decidió unirse a nosotros, así que no fue tan mal— dice tratando de ser positivo. Siempre que rescataban a alguien esperaban que cooperara, pero en la mayoría de los casos no era así. El grupo era pequeño, solo eran 10, necesitaban más gente... necesitaban hacer crecer sus filas.

—¿Enserio? ¡Genial! Según Kuroo es bastante rudo.

—Si, al parecer no le dan miedo los alfas— dice analizándolo un poco, normalmente los omegas no contestaban o refutaban a algo por miedo, pero al rubio no le importaba — bueno, dile a Akaashi que prepararemos sus cosas para que pueda ser transferido— Bokuto asiente y Daichi se retira. Tendrían que llamarle al encargado de reestablecer a los omegas o betas, a su amigo Keishin Ukai.

El mayor se encargaba de buscar un hospedaje y de reabastecer con medicamentos a los omegas en cubierto...

Era un alfa de buen corazón aunque su cara diera miedo.

Así como Bokuto llego corriendo a Daichi , regreso a darle las noticias al nervioso y serio Akaashi, en ocasiones Bokuto se sentía como lechuza mensajera.— ¿Cuánto tiempo esperare?

—bueno...tal vez tres o cuatro días, no tenemos recursos y vamos a ir por ellos— le explica, Akaashi suspira— p-pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que tendrás una vida normal después de esto, no más palacio de Jade para ti— le asegura, Akaashi sonríe levemente.

 _No más palacio de Jade._

Al día siguiente, aquellos que fueron asignados a la misión se encontraban sobre un camión blindado que anterior mente pertenecía a _Iluminus_ pero ellos lo habían robado. En el camión iban Bokuto, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Suga y Daichi, los demás se quedaron a cuidar la base y a planear el siguiente asalto para conseguir personas.

El ambiente era algo tenso y Tsukishima no iba a negarlo , estaba nervioso— no te preocupes, esta clase de asaltos son sencillos, si todo sale bien, ni siquiera saldrás de la camioneta— le asegura Daichi.

— ¿Pero cuál es el plan?—pregunta confundido, Suga sonríe y se acerca para explicarle.

—Nos haremos pasar por _centinelas,_ más bien ellos lo harán, por eso esos extraños uniformes— dice señalando la ropa de sus compañeros— los supresores son ilegales, pero no te preguntas ¿Por qué los fabrican?—el rubio asiente— bueno... como sabrás esta capital tiene varios pilares, El palacio de Jade, El santuario, el área de crianza y la torre de cristal, en esa última es a dónde van los supresores.

—¿A la torre de cristal? Pero pensé que ahí solo estaban los alfa de alto rango— dice Tsukishima recordado algo de lo poco que sabía de esa sociedad, Sugawara asiente.

—no solo es para eso, ahí viven los omegas más codiciados, los más bellos, los tesoros y en algunos casos, la parejas personales de aquellos alfas— le explica para después meditar un poco—sería un paraíso para omegas ¿sabes? Ellos no sufren de celo y son tratados como reyes.

—¿Y que los hace tan especiales?

—Que ellos no son contestones— interviene Kuroo fastidiando al rubio.

—Kuroo-san— Suga hace una mueca y suspira— digamos que simplemente ellos los escogen, los quieren solo para ellos y cumplen sus caprichos, aunque no lo parezca, hay omegas que saben sacar partido de las feromonas.

—Eso suena a ti Tsukki— dice el pelinegro acercándose— tal vez si hubieras sido más listo estarías en esa torre siendo tratado como príncipe.

—¿y rebajarme a ser un objeto más? No gracias— dice bufando el rubio, aunque en realidad esa información era nueva para él.

La torre de cristal...tal vez sonaba como paraíso...pero ¿Lo era?

—Hemos llegado— les informa Daichi — Kuroo, Bokuto, bajen conmigo, los demás se quedan, si ven que las cosas se ponen feas, suga...ya sabes que hacer— dice el capitán, el peliplata asiente sonriéndole indicándole que no se preocupara.

Los alfa bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada, los uniformes tenían mascaras así que no había forma que los identificaran, mientras ellos entraban al complejo por los supresores, Suga y Tsukishima observaban atentos.

—Sugawara-san... ¿Por qué se unió a este grupo?—pregunta rompiendo el silencio, Suga suspira nostálgicamente.

—No me uní, Daichi y yo lo formamos — se estira un poco— es una historia larga, pero no tendría problemas en contarla, me gusta recordarla.

—por favor...— dice sonriendo interesado, el peliplata se acomoda.

—fue hace 3 años... cuando estaba en el santuario.

Fin del capítulo 2

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios :D de verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo, perdón la tardanza, pero salí de viaje, si todo sigue así y con su apoyo no tardare en actualizar :3


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

 _Mi nombre es Sugawara Koshi tengo 19 años y hoy es tal vez... el peor día de mi vida..._

 _Tampoco es como si mi vida hubiera sido muy hermosa, desde los 13 años fui traído aquí, al "Santuario" por suerte nunca pase de ser un joven de compañía o un sostén botellas y copas. Pero ahora cumplía al fin 19 años..._

 _Era hora de movilizarme..._

 _El líder del santuario, un viejo pervertido, me dio a escoger mi destino._

 _Cualquiera de los dos seria horrible..._

 _En la primera sería enviado al palacio de Jade, simplemente a ser la prostituta de incontables alfas, por otro lado, sería enviado al área de crianza a tener hijos que no vería crecer, tal vez ni siquiera sabría más de ellos, serían llevados a desconocidos y el solo sufriría la labor de parto incontables veces._

 _Analizo ambos casos con detalle, los dos eran igual de horribles, pero según había escuchado, incluso si vas al palacio de Jade, después de un tiempo te trasladan una vez más , así que ¿Por qué sufrir de más?_

 _—Al área de crianza— dice con voz neutra, aquel alfa sonrió y acaricio mis mejillas— bien— me dijo. Al día siguiente seria llevado haya..._

 _No podía dormir, era frustrante, saber que en cuanto llegara me usarían sin tardar... había escuchado rumores pero realmente no sé qué suceda ahí dentro._

 _Cuando el sol finalmente salió, me levante con unas espantosas ojeras, me despedí de unos amigos que logre formar ahí y fui llevado al camión blindado que usaban para transportarnos, como si fuéramos una invaluable y lujosa mercancía. El camino fue largo y silencioso, alguno que otro omega hacia la plática pero la mayoría que íbamos en ese camión fueron dejados en el palacio de Jade, me compadecí un poco de ellos._

 _Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, un hermoso edificio color blanco con detalles azules estaba frente a nosotros, yo avanzaba siendo escoltado por varios alfas "Centinelas" los de más alto rango..._

 _De los más fuertes..._

 _Observaba todo a mi alrededor, la linda capital se veía a los lejos, podía imaginarme como sería una linda vida ahí, tener y formar una pequeña familia , tener una linda casa, algo discreto y perfecto. Estaba tan ensimismado en mi imaginación que no note cuando los escoltas se detuvieron e inmediatamente choque con el que estaba frente a mi, caí al suelo al perder el equilibrio._

 _—Lo siento— dice algo asustado, esperando un regaño, un grito...tal vez incluso un golpe, pero lo que escuche me confundió mucho— ¿Estas bien? — para mi sorpresa aquel centinela me ayudó a levantarme, yo aún estaba algo confundido por lo que solo asentí con la cabeza, el hizo lo mismo— ten cuidado— dijo antes de que las puertas se abrieran, les dijo algo al resto y se retiraron, solo quedamos él y yo._

 _—Entra— me dijo, era una orden...pero no sonó así, con cuidado entre al enorme edificio, caminamos por uno pasillo paralelo a una enorme recepción. Tanto blanco daba la sensación de ser un lugar limpio, seguro y amplio. Por las ventanas que daban a esa recepción vi como había varias sillas y parejas sentadas en ella. La mayoría tomaban sus manos, y solo algunas estaban sentados frente a un escritorio con alguien de bata que les atendía. La recepción realmente era grande..._

 _Todos esas parejas eran betas y en ocasiones ambos alfas, lamentablemente una pareja de beta con beta era muy difícil que procreara e imposible para dos alfas juntos ... por esa razón nos necesitaban a nosotros._

 _Pasamos de ese pasillo a otro paralelo a otra sala, esta era un poco más pequeña, mientras avanzábamos no pude evitar detenerme cuando vi a alguien con bata entrar con un pequeño recién nacido en brazos, el pequeño lloraba, su llanto era tan fuerte que estrujo mi corazón._

 _Aquel hombre de bata entrego él bebe a la pareja que estaba ahí sentada, ambos se veían muy felices, finalmente tenían a su bebe pero ¿A qué precio?_

 _—no te detengas...— escuche al alfa hablarme— ¿Por qué hacen esto?—pregunte vacío siguiéndolo, él se detuvo antes de hablarme— si no hiciéramos esto la natalidad caería en picada._

 _—Pero no es justo para nosotros— dije molesto, sabía que era casi suicida hablar de esa forma, especialmente a un centinela, pero no me importaba, realmente estaba molesto._

 _—lo se...— dijo aquel alfa— sé que es injusto, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?—dijo antes de hacerme avanzar delante suyo, por la máscara no podía ver su rostro y facciones, pero de seguro estaban desencajadas. Finalmente llegamos a una salta grande, no había nadie ahí, solo una joven que se acercó a nosotros._

 _—Bien... ¿tu serás su encargado?—le pregunto al alfa, este asintió, aquella pelinegra de anteojos pero de lindos ojos asintió antes de mirarme— sígueme por favor—_

 _Me llevo a una pequeña habitación, era más bien un consultorio— sé que es incómodo, pero necesito que te desnudes— dice antes de comenzar a buscar algunas cosas en el cajón, hice una leve mueca pero lo hice, me quite aquel tonto vestido largo que me habían obligado a usar por años._

 _Ella se acercó con semblante serio, al parecer estaba tan acostumbrada a ver omegas desnudos que ya no le impactaba nada. Con cuidado y con una cinta métrica midió mis caderas, mi vientre, después midió mi altura y me peso. Cuando terminaba de tomar cada medida la apuntaba en una libreta y ponía un punto de color verde, supongo que eso está bien ¿No?_

 _—Necesito que te recuestes ahí— dice señalando una camilla, en silencio lo hice sabiendo lo que venía, avergonzado tuve que abrir mis piernas._

 _Qué vergüenza, odiaba ese tipo de exámenes..._

 _—listo...— dijo antes de apuntar alguna otra cosa en su libreta y llenar un informe— serás trasladado al área A— me dijo— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunte confundido._

 _—El área de crianza está dividida en 3 áreas , A , B , C. En el área C están aquellos que no podrán tener hijo por parto natural, debido a su cuerpo, sus caderas son estrechas entre otros aspectos. En el área B están los que incubaran hijos de parejas mixtas, alfas-beta donde solo uno de ellos es incapaz de procrear en cambio en el área A las dos partes de la pareja son completamente estériles, por lo que no solo escogen un omega, sino también a un alfa..._

 _Demonios... ¿Era enserio? ¿Incluso también usaban a los alfa? Eso realmente no me lo esperaba, aunque supongo que ellos no sufren tanto, después de todo solo deben dar su semilla voluntaria mente y esta es almacenada..._

 _No están encerrados ahí todos los días..._

 _Mientras ella hablaba por fin note los leves gestos que hacía, al parecer a ella también le desagradaba esa idea— lamento tener que enviarte ahí...ni siquiera yo entiendo a veces estos estándares— suelta un suspiro— otra diferencia entre áreas es la veces que ustedes son usados, en el área A están los omegas más fértiles y con gran potencial, en el C pues los que son menos capaces y que incluso podrían morir en el trascurso del embarazo._

 _—eh?—me confundí al escuchar eso— te enviaría al área B...pero...— la chica fue interrumpida cuando alguien más llego._

 _—¿Ya terminaste el estudio?—pregunto el hombre, ella asintió y antes de entregarlo apunto una última cosa. Y le dio él informa — ¿al área B? bien...vamos— me dijo y yo comencé a vestirme ¿No había dicho que al área A?—¿que haces? No es necesario...aquí te daremos otra ropa..._

 _Salí de aquella sala apenado, el centinela que estaría encargado de cuidarme se nos unió después, mi rostro ardía, nunca había andado así de desnudo por ahí, a pesar de todo , aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso, esa chica...si cambió él informe._

 _Lamentablemente, eso no le quito lo horrible a ese lugar, no paso más de un mes y ya estaba en una sala para llevar a cabo el proceso, tendría un bebé..._

 _Sin conocer al padre..._

 _Sin ser la verdadera madre..._

 _Solo una incubadora más..._

 _Por suerte el proceso se llevó a cabo conmigo dormido, pero unas semanas después los síntomas comenzaron. Aquel centinela encargado de mi me vigilaba día y noche, cuando los síntomas empezaron estuvo ahí para darme lo que necesitaba, cosa que me confundió._

 _Pronto comprendí que ese alfa no era como los demás..._

 _Una de esas tantas noches desvelado por la incomodidad, decidí hablarle— y ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunte sin rastro alguno de sueño, aunque ya fuera madrugada._

 _-—Daichi Sawamura..._

 _—-yo soy Sugawara Koshi..._

 _—-es lindo— dice y yo solté una risa, no era sarcástica, él era...extraño._

 _Conforme los meses pasaban, él y yo nos volvimos poco a poco más estrechos, era raro, en ocasiones, cuando platicaba con otros omegas ellos me contaban lo horribles que eran los alfas con ellos, pero en mi caso no era así y me sentía muy afortunado._

 _Sin embargo, siempre había un día que odiaba más..._

 _Cada mes revisaban el avance del embarazo, aquel día sería la primera vez, que vería a los verdaderos padres del bebé que crecía dentro mío._

 _Ambos eran pelinegros, por un momento pensé que al ver cómo nos trataban o como nos usaban, sentirían algo de culpa, pero realmente nos veían como incubadoras ¿Por qué el mundo esta así de enfermo?_

 _Los meses pasaron..._

 _Y Pasaron..._

 _Y finalmente...llego la hora del parto, la cara llena de pánico de Daichi me hacía dudar que fuera un alfa de alto rango,— Daichi... No quiero...— dije, en todo ese tiempo había meditado mucho, tal vez ese bebe no era mío genéticamente, pero había crecido en mi cuerpo, yo iba a tener los dolores, yo sentí sus primeras pataditas..._

 _Yo tenía todo el derecho a quedarmelo._

 _—-lo siento suga...—me dijo el castaño mientras empujaba la camilla al quirófano— mis ojos se humedecieron, no quería entregarlo..._

 _El parto fue horrible... el dolor fue intenso..._

 _Sentía que me partiría en dos en cualquier momento...cuando escuche el llanto de ese bebe mi corazón se encogió, mis ojos se humedecieron, inconscientemente levante las manos esperando tocarlo, pero con mi nublada mirada vi como solo se lo llevaban... lo entregarían a aquella pareja._

 _Mis manos cayeron pesadamente colgando de la camilla, mis ojos se opacaron y mi pecho comenzó a doler..._

 _—m-mi bebé— logre susurrar antes de caer dormido escuchando la risa de los médicos, seguramente burlándose de mi..._

 _Cuando desperté o primero que vi fue el rostro de Daichi cerca mío, estaba triste, enojado...frustrado— lo siento— dijo y beso mi frente. En todo ese tiempo ambos alcanzamos una conexión muy especial._

 _—se lo llevaron..._

 _—lo se..._

 _—-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_

 _—suga...yo...— de seguro Daichi se sentía muy impotente, como alfa eso debería ser frustrante, después de ese día tan horrible y traumático para mí, Daichi y yo decidimos formalizar privadamente lo que sentíamos._

 _No me sorprendió que dijera que me amaba, tampoco cuando hicimos el amor...fue la primera vez que realmente me sentí amado, todo eso paso casi un mes después de que tuviera mi primer bebe._

 _Daichi había hecho y desecho cosas con aquella chica llamado Kiyoko Shimizu, para que no me usaran, borrando mi nombre de las listas etc._

 _Casi 3 meses pasaron, pero un día no pudieron evitarlo..._

 _De nuevo estaba en cinta._

 _—¡No quiero! ¡No!—decía ya en mi habitación desconsolado, Daichi me abrazaba con fuerza— no quiero que se lo lleven..._

 _—No lo harán— me aseguró, yo sabía que mentía, que no podría cumplir esa promesa pero tontamente me esforcé en creerle, esta vez fue el doble de dolor, eran gemelos... eso ni siquiera el laboratorio lo esperaba, me trasladaron al área C, tendría que ser una cesaría..._

 _Esta vez no pude ni ver ni sentir el parto... pero cuando desperté una terrible cicatriz yacía en mi vientre._

 _—Estoy harto— escuche a Daichi un día... al parecer mi nombre había aparecido de nuevo en las listas— ya déjalo Daichi...eso es lo que soy, una incubadora— dije vacío abrazando mis rodillas._

 _—¡No digas eso!—me grito y me abrazo— no vuelvas da decir eso en tu vida, ¿oíste?—realmente parecía molesto, pero al parecer no conmigo.—te sacare de aquí...sacaremos a todos los que podamos._

 _—¿Cómo haremos eso Daichi?_

 _—Con ayuda...Kiyoko nos ayudara... veras que si— beso mi frente y me abrazo con fuerza..._

 _Yo no le creí...pero justo el día en el que sería mi proceso de nuevo...ese día...pise el césped con mis descalzos pies..._

 _Kiyoko había contactado con alguien de la capital, éramos pocos pero todos pensábamos igual. El mundo debía cambiar de una forma u otra._

 _Kiyoko organizo algo con los informes ordenando una trasferencia al palacio de Jade, y ahí...el único centinela manejando el camión blindado, se desvió de la ruta, Daichi fingió un accidente y salimos corriendo al bosque, ahí nos veríamos con Kiyoko y un tal Ukkai..._

 _Y así, después de ese día..._

 _Nació este grupo..._

 _Poco a poco comenzamos a rescatar más omegas del área de crianza, algunos del santuario y el palacio de Jade, algunos se unían y otro no... en tres años no hemos hecho mucho, pero pronto haremos una verdadera diferencia._

Fin del capítulo 3.

Suga narro todo esto, pues recuerde que en el capítulo anterior Tsukki le pregunto cómo había comenzado.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, si fue así agradecería su comentario y su apoyo :D realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta y el resto de mis historias.


	5. Capítulo 4

Después de escuchar la historia de Suga, y de cómo conoció a Daichi formando aquel grupo rebelde, la cabina de la camioneta quedo en silencio, el peliplata sonreía nostálgico viendo a la fábrica delante de ellos. Sus compañeros habían entrado ya hace bastante tiempo, Tsukishima estaba algo incómodo, no sabía que decirle al mayor, no era muy bueno expresándose y mucho menos reconfortando a alguien.

—Es por eso que te digo que confíes en ellos— dice Suga rompiendo al fin el silencio, una cuantas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el para brisas— ellos no son malos, cada uno tiene su historia y sus razones para estar en este grupo.

—Suga-san— se sorprendió un poco, realmente nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, a veces se sorprendía de lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser. El sonido de la lluvia solo aumento un poco antes de disminuir repentinamente...

—Pero no te culpo, incluso yo dudo a veces— le dedica una suave sonrisa— pero con el tiempo veras que más que un grupo rebelde...somos una familia.

Sintió algo extraño dentro de su pecho, un nudo se formó en su estómago y en su garganta...

 _Una familia..._

Hace mucho que había sido alejado de la suya, muchos habían pasado por lo mismo, a veces se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su familia, ¿Habrán tenido más hijos? ¿Akiteru iría en la universidad?

 _No lo sabía..._

 _Tal vez nunca lo haría..._

—Oh...al parecer paso algo— dice Suga interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada, unos sujetos bastante altos se acercaban a la camioneta, no vestían como centinelas. Tsukishima sintió su piel erizarse _¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué debían hacer?_ —Tranquilo...— le susurro, aquellos hombres tocaron varias veces la ventana y Suga se puso la máscara antes de abrir, eran completamente polarizadas así que no había problema, no habían visto su rostro — ¿Qué sucede ? — pregunta, su voz sonaba distorsionada, tal vez gracias a la máscara.

—Necesitamos la identificación de este vehículo y que abra la parte trasera para subir la mercancía— dice aquel alto alfa, Suga asiente y le entrega una tarjeta de plástico naranja. Tsukishima, quien también se había puesto su máscara, observa en silencio todo el proceso, pero no mentiría, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Las puertas de atrás se abrieron, después sus compañeros salieron del edificio con varias cajas metálicas, de seguro ahí estaban los dichosos supresores que habían ido a buscar.

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunta Suga al ver que aquel alfa se tardaba en checar la tarjeta, estas tenían un código de barras único, y este debía pasar por un escáner y ser aprobado por la mismísima torre de cristal, nunca habían tenido problemas con ella...

Pero ahora estaba tardando demasiado.

Daichi, Kuroo y Bokuto terminaron de subir todo, los dos últimos subieron a esa parte de la camioneta y se asomaron por la pequeña ventanilla que daba a la cabina una vez que las puertas de metal se cerraron tras ellos.

—No pasa...— dice el alfa serio intentándolo algunas veces más, Daichi se acercó a él y Suga se recorrió un asiento junto a Tsukishima.

—¿No pasa? Qué raro, apenas pasamos por algunas otras cosas y paso sin problema— dice Daichi con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro preocupado.

Aquel alto alfa hace una mueca detrás de su máscara, la torre de cristal ya les habían notificado de supuestos robos enmascarados a sus suministros, no pudo evitar comenzar a sospechar — me temo que tendrán que regresar la mercancía...

—pero es urgente que la llevemos— dice Daichi casi de inmediato— no querrá que Ushijima-sama se moleste ¿Verdad? — dice aparentando miedo y nerviosismo, aquel alfa reacciono a eso y negó varias veces con la cabeza— n-no, claro que no... pero las ordenes

—Ushijima—sama sobrepasa esas órdenes ¿No? Lo sabes bien, lo que él dice se hace... no puedo regresar con las manos vacías.

Aquel alfa suspira, no quería problemas con la torre de cristal, menos con Ushijima Wakatoshi — bien...llévenselo— registra el número de la tarjeta para reportarla, así se evitaría problemas después— pero que no se repita— dice tratando de sonar autoritario, Daichi sonríe.

—claro que no se repetirá— le asegura y sube con cuidado a la camioneta blindada para después subir la ventana y comenzar a avanzar en reversa soltando un suspiro— tenemos que avisarle a Ukai— dice una vez que se alejan lo suficiente de esa fábrica de supresores viendo como aquel alto alfa sacaba un teléfono, de seguro llamando para notificar la ocurrencia.

—¿Ya están tomando cartas en el asunto?—pregunta Suga preocupado, en esos tres años que llevaban "Luchando" realmente no habían llamado mucho la atención, pero al parecer al fin comenzaban a brillar un poco.

—Si...de seguro la tarjeta fue desactivada—Dice Daichi, en la parte de atrás Kuroo y Bokuto suspiraron— ¿De dónde vamos a sacar otra? ¡Fue difícil conseguir esa!—se quejó Kotaro.

—¿No había pasado eso antes?—pregunta Tsukishima y el resto niega con la cabeza— pero al menos conseguimos lo que buscábamos, eso ayudara a muchos— dice Suga tratando de ser positivo.

—Si ahora vayamos de regreso a la base— dice Daichi tratando de sonar tranquilo, más tarde tendría que organizarse con Ukai para conseguir otra tarjeta.

Las puertas de la base se abrieron casi de golpe, los 5 jóvenes entraron cargando varias cajas, aunque Kuroo y Bokuto eran los que llevaban las más grandes, apenas entraron otro joven se acercó a ellos y por cómo estaba se notaba que haba tenido un mal día...

—¡Al fin llegan! — exclama Tanaka, el joven estaba algo raspado, junto a él estaban Asahi y Nishinoya en las mismas condiciones, aunque ellos dos estaban sentados en la pequeña sala que tenían.

—¡Tanaka! Volviste de tu misión— dice Suga dejando una de las cajas más pequeñas en el piso— ¿Pero que les paso?

—Salió mal— dice Nishinoya refunfuñando, Asahi le mira con una sonrisa nerviosa— no salió tan mal... pero las cosas ya están volviéndose más difíciles — dice el joven que tenía su cabello atado en una pequeña coleta baja.

—¿Qué paso?—pregunta Daichi llegando a ellos mientras que el resto del equipo dejaba las cajas con supresores en algún lugar, Tsukishima miro a aquellos otros tres jóvenes algo curioso.

—Bueno, fuimos a preparar el terreno para la próxima extracción del palacio de Jade— comienza a decir Asahi al ser el más tranquilo de los tres jóvenes— pero la seguridad fue cambiada completamente, para entrar piden una tarjeta, pero no es como la que teníamos...esa es verde.

—¡Mas tarjetas! ¿Que tienen esos tipos con las tarjetas?—pregunta molesto Nishinoya cruzado de brazos.

—Ya me lo temía, nosotros también tuvimos un percance— dice Daichi, normalmente en la misiones de extracción trataban de no enfrentarse directamente a las fuerzas armadas de los pilares, ya que eran demasiados, pero la mayoría de las armas no eran fatales más bien neutralizaban el objetivo para después llevarlo a un lugar conocido como "La purga" por suerte ninguno de ellos había tenido la desgracia de ir ahí, pero habían oído terribles rumores.

—¿Y ahora que haremos?—pregunta Tanaka algo frustrado— pensare algo con Ukai, mientras descansen...supongo que los vieron y los atacaron.

—No...— dice Nishinoya con una mueca en los labios, la misma que había tenido todo ese tiempo— Azumane tuvo la culpa de esto.

—¡n-no fue solo mi culpa!

—¡si lo fue!

—¡Que no!

—Tsk ¡Dejen de pelear y ya digan que paso! —exige Daichi de brazos cruzados, ambos jóvenes refunfuñan.

—Azumane tiro la camioneta por la borda..

—¡!Mentiroso

—¡Otra camioneta Asahi!?—La verdad era que el alto castaño ya tenía un historial de cosas estropeadas del equipo, lamentablemente era algo torpe, aquella pobre camioneta termino en una laguna no muy lejos de la capital, cuando los tres jóvenes saltaron de ella para no caer al agua rodaron por el piso, de ahí los raspones y golpes.

—¡Sin comida una semana!

—¿eh? — Asahi se encorvó un poco deprimido por aquello, de por si la comida no era muy deliciosa, pero si no comía ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Alimentarse del sol?

—Daichi, eso es muy severo...—interviene Suga— pero como castigo limpiaras el baño...—Dice sonriéndole, Asahi suspira y asiente, al menos podría cenar.

—Bueno... ¿y quien es el nuevo?—pregunta Tanaka ya más calmado y rascándose la nuca— oh, es Tsukishima Kei un Omega que sacamos de la ruta 22— dice Daichi y le dice al rubio que se acerque— él es Ryūnosuke _Tanaka, es un alfa que ya lleva dos años con nosotros— el mencionado se acerca a saludar al nuevo miembro del grupo._

 _—Puedes decirme Tanaka-senpai si quieres— dice señalándose a sí mismo tratando de verse cool, Suga le da un zape por eso._

 _—El es Nishinoya Yu, es un Omega como tu aunque a veces no lo parezca..._

 _—¡Mucho gusto!—le sonríe levemente— soy más alfa que el grandulón que da miedo— dice refiriéndose a Asahi— oye...— el aludido se acerca a el serio._

 _—Él es Asahi Azumane , aunque parezca que no, tiene nuestra edad y es alfa...aunque eso a veces lo dudamos..._

 _—¡Pueden parar con eso! Es claro que me veo salvaje..._

 _—si claro— le contestaron con burla, por otro lado Tsukishima hizo una leve reverencia, solo por educación_ —mucho gusto...— dice serio, cada vez se veía más y más rodeado de alfas... y de omegas también. Aunque lo que le llamaba la atención era como todo seguían el mismo objetivo.

 _Ser libres y liberar a los oprimidos._

Cuando las presentaciones terminaron, la sala se fue despeando levemente, Kuroo y Bokuto fueron encargados de llevar aquellos supresores con Ukai, aunque antes de hacerlo el peliplata no dejo de preguntarle al capitán sobre la trasferencia de akaashi, al parecer seguía en proceso...

Los días en ese pequeño grupo era bastante extraños, en ocasiones no había nadie, o había un escándalo, cada vez le quedaba más claro que más que una rebelión eran una verdadera familia...

Por otro lado...

Una enorme torre cristalina se alzaba en el centro de la capital, pero a pesar de la imagen frágil que daba, dentro se encontraban las personas más codiciadas y poderosas...

 _Luminus._

Un grupo de alfas y omegas que se habían ganado su lugar en la cabeza de la sociedad, mientras que los omega disfrutaban de lujos innecesarios y mimos, las alfas se encargaban de administrar cada uno de los pilares e imponer su voluntad a los débiles. En la cima de aquella hermosa torre se encontraba una sala con varias personas dentro, todas discutiendo un punto en común...

Ushijima no solo estaba molesto, estaba en cólera, desde hace ya unos años no había dejado de escuchar sobre un pequeño grupo que interfería en su sistema, robaban y desaparecían a sus omegas sin problemas.

En realidad... _luminus_ nunca se planteó a la idea de que alguna mísera _hormiga_ se alzara en contra de ellos, después de todo ellos eran los alfas más fuertes y su futura descendencia llevaría ese título también. Pero ahora, un pequeño grupo de hormigas comenzaba a golpear sus enormes pilares, al inicio les dio risa, incluso pensaron que no durarían ni un mes, pero pronto esos meses se convirtieron en años, y esos pequeños golpes realmente comenzaron a afectarlos.

Tan solo en un día perdieron a las de 50 omegas de los más fértiles, y aun no podían localizarlos, simplemente habían desaparecido del mapa...

 _Eso los frustro mucho..._

 _Y ya no iban a permitirlo más..._

—oh~ vamos, en vez de poner esa cara ya deberíamos hacer eso que te dije— uno de los miembros de luminus, que jugaba con un bolígrafo bastante entretenido cometo sin siquiera ver a Ushijima.

—Lo haremos...— sentencia Ushijima— así que ve preparándote...

—-¿eh? Voy a ir yo?—reunta haciendo una mueca— si Satori, ¿quién mejor para hacer el trabajo?

Satori Tendou era un alfa bastante...peculiar, compañero y amigo de Ushijima desde hace mucho y el segundo miembro más importante de luminus, nadie se metía con él pues era bastante retorcido...

Muchos incluso tenían miedo de solo cruzar miradas con el...

No solo eso, también era bastante listo y habilidoso, Ushijima sabía que si lo ponía al mando erradicaría a esa pequeña y molesta rebelión en cuestión de días...

Él lo sabía

 _Y Satori lo disfrutaría..._

Fin del capítulo 4.

Este fue un capitulo bastante tranquilo... ¿no?

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, si fue así agradecería su comentario y su apoyo, realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta y el resto de mis historias.


	6. Capítulo 5

Una nueva oportunidad...

Bokuto se sentía una bomba de emociones en ese momento, por algunos días le había insistido una y otra vez sobre la reincorporación de Akaashi al encargado, Keishin Ukai.

El Alfa de cabellos rubios ya comenzaba a alucinar a ese joven tan energético, todos los días preguntando si ya tenían un lugar para el pelinegro.

Y cuando ese día llegó, Bokuto dio un grito al cielo, le pidió la dirección las llaves, todo...

Ellos se encargaban no sólo de rescatar a los oprimidos, si no también darles un hogar digno fuera o dentro de la capital, como fuera posible.

En este caso, sería en el distrito 3 fuera de la capital, no estaba mal a decir verdad, emocionado, Bokuto tomó las llaves y los datos antes de ir a buscar al joven pelinegro. En todos esos días había estado en aquella habitación sin realmente saber que hacer, Kōtaro era el único que lo visitaba realmente...

—¡Akaashi!— un grito ya bastante conocido para el aludido se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. Keiji soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de levantarse de la cama e ir a abrir la puerta, no quería que el mayor se golpeara la cara o algo así, pues de seguro venía corriendo.

Y así como lo supuso, en cuanto abrió la puerta una figura entró corriendo deteniéndose a centímetros de la pared —¡Akaashi! ¡Akaashi!

—Hola Bokuto-san— cierra la puerta , por alguna razón no se sentía "en peligro" por estar con un alfa tan ... emocionado a solas, era extraño incluso para el. El joven de cabellos plateados no dejaba de repetir su nombre — ¿Que sucede?

—¡Tu reincorporación! ¡Ya esta lista!— dice contento, eran buenas noticias de todos modos ¿no? Akaashi parpadeo varias veces antes de sentir un nudo en el estomago.

Al fin tendría una vida normal...

—¿En verdad?— pregunta aún dudoso, no quería emocionarse sin sentido, Bokuto asiente varias veces.

—¡Si! Y yo seré quien te lleve — dice orgulloso señalando su pecho — Así que... ¿Cuando quieres partir?

—¿Puede ser hoy?— pregunta un poco tímido, tampoco quería ser una molestia para el mayor, pero era todo lo contrario.

—¡Claro! Vamos— dice , pensaba decirle que tomará sus cosas y se fueran, pero realmente el más joven no tenía nada ahí.

Akaashi asintió y Bokuto le mostró el camino hacia uno de esos camiones que usaban, pero uno más discreto esta vez, antes de irse se despidió del resto del equipo presente y les agradeció por haberle ayudado en esos días. Aún que su rostro y expresiones no lo demostrarán, realmente lo decía de corazón.

—Cuidate mucho, y si pasa cualquier cosa siempre podrás buscarnos— le hace saber Daichi y el más joven asiente.

—Vamos Akaashi— dice Bokuto con una leve sonrisa, apesar de que era bueno lo que estaba pasando, poco después de que se pasará su euforia llegó una pizca de tristeza, ya no vería el pelinegro tan seguido, ni iría a platicar con él... Eso era lo único que realmente le disgustada de todo.

El camino fue silencioso, por extraño que pareciera, nisiquiera Bokuto armonizaba una conversación, sentía un montón de sentimientos encontrados en ese momento...

Y Akaashi también...

La llegada al distrito 3 no fue muy complicada, entre calles y bastantes casas pequeñas y acogedoras caminaban diferentes personas, en su mayoría betas.

Eso también era parte del trabajo de Keishin, buscar una zona o distrito que no tuviera alta población de alfas, así sería más fácil cubrir a sus refugiados.

—Es aquí~ — dice el mayor deteniendo la camioneta en un complejo de apartamentos alto, tal vez de 5 pisos — entremos...

El más joven asiente y con cuidado baja de la camioneta antes de entrar al gran edificio, en la recepción había un mujer beta ya algo mayor.

—Oh...tu eres el nuevo ¿Verdad?— le pregunta amable, ella era completamente conciente de que era Keiji, y no era el primer refugiado que vivía en alguno de esos pequeños apartamentos.

—Si— el más joven se presenta y la mujer suelta una leve risa— mucho gusto, a mi me dice Yumi, puedes decirme así si gustas— Ella, apesar de no tener mucho dinero, abrió sus puertas a los refugiados por petición de un joven llamado Takeda, aún podía recordar que incluso se arrodilló, se le veía muy necesitado, y ella no se pudo negar...

—Yumi-san ¿Donde se quedará Akaashi?— pregunta el Alfa, la mujer de cabellos castaños les hace una seña para que la siguieran hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a subir, mientras lo hacían le explicó las "reglas" al más joven — este será tu hogar de ahora en adelante si así lo deseas, aquí hay todo lo que necesitas como Omega sin problema, estamos organizados con Keishin para que cualquier cosa llegue en el momento que se necesiten — decia calmada subiendo escalón por escalón — sin embargo, hay otro tipo de necesidades que Keishin no cubre, y se necesita dinero para estas... Por lo que tendrás que trabajar, algo sencillo y no muy llamativo, lo necesario para que apoyes los gastos tanto personales como del edificio...

—Ya veo...— comenta Keiji, era justo, despues de todo le estaban dando un techo donde vivir, privacidad y ciertas cosas que estaban completamente fuera de su alcance en cualquier otro lugar.

—¿Te parece bien?— pregunta la mujer deteniéndose en una de las puertas, exactamente la número 10 en el tercer piso.

—si, trabajaré duro— le asegura, Bokuto sonríe levemente, cada vez el momento de dejarle ir se acercaba. El peliplata le dio las llaves que le dejó Ukai y abrió la puerta.

Era un apartamento sencillo y acogedor, las paredes eran blancas y tenía una gran ventana en el fondo que dejaba ver parte del distrito, había una pequeña sala amueblada de forma sencilla. Después estaba el comedor y una cocina, había un baño y finalmente una habitación lo suficientemente amplia para el.

—Se ve algo vacío, pero si te quedarás aquí tienes todo el derecho de arreglar como quieras este piso— dice la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

—Muchas gracias— dice Keiji observando todo el lugar, era amplio y cómodo a su parecer. Era tal vez demasiado, nunca se imagino que cuando lo iban a "reubicar" sería en un lugar tan bueno como ese.

—Bien, pues los dejo solos, puedes bajar por lo que necesites después—dice antes de retirarse.

—¡Uah! Es lindo ¿Verdad Akaashi?— pregunta Bokuto poniendo sus manos en su cintura viendo el lugar, inspeccionando todo con detalle. Normalmente no era el el que se dedicaba a llevar a los omegas a sus nuevos hogares, ese era trabajo de Suga. Pero esta vez había un interés personal...

El mayor no dejaba de hablar, resaltando todos los detalles que encontraba mientras Akaashi le seguía en silencio con una mirada sería ocultando sus emociones, cuando el momento de retirarse llegó, ambos fueron a la sala...

—Bueno Akaashi, espero te vaya bien bien y si pasa cualquier cosa puedes buscarme— dice Bokuto tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero aquella pequeña bomba de emociones comenzaba a volverse mas y mas pesada .

No sabía que le pasaba en realidad.

Para su sorpresa, lo que recibió y escucho no fue lo que esperaba, el espera un simple y serio "Gracias Bokuto-san" como era de esperarse, pero no fue así. Sus palabras callaron de forma precipitada cuando sintio su cuerpo ser abrazado con fuerza.

—g-gracias...— Keiji ocultaba su rostro en el pecho ajeno demasiado avergonzado como para verlo a los ojos. En los pocos días que convivio con el mayor vio que no era como los demás alfas que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, Bokuto era diferente, se sentía cómodo con el a su lado y no sabía cómo agradecer todo lo que había hecho por el en tan poco tiempo.

Por otro lado, con algo de torpeza, Bokuto correspondió el abrazo de forma delicada, envolviendo sin problema el cuerpo ajeno pegándolo más a el — N-No fue nada Akaashi— dice, no quería separarse de el...

Aquel joven Omega podía parecer frío y serio, pero con solo mirar sus ojos podía ver todo el dolor que había pasado, y eso le hacia sentir que debía protegerlo de algún modo.

Incluso una idea descabellada pasó por su cabeza, dejar el grupo e irse a vivir ahí con el más joven, para asi cuidarlo... Pero no podía hacer eso.

Tenía un compromiso con Kuroo, con Daichi...con todo su equipo, y con todas las demás personas que aún esperaban ser salvadas.

Así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que soltar poco a poco el cuerpo ajeno — Cuídate mucho Keiji— dice dándole una sonrisa sincera.

El más joven tenía sus ojos humedos, al fin podría tener una vida normal, trabajaría muy duro para mantenerla y no volvería a ser la muñeca de nadie — Lo haré Bokuto-san— dice limpiandose los ojos.

La despedida fue caso eterna, ninguno de los dos quería realmente separarse el uno del otro...

Era extraño.

—Recuerda que puedes llamarme cuando quieras— dice caminando hacia la puerta antes de decirle que al lado del teléfono estaba su número apuntado. Dedicándole una última sonrisa salió por la puerta soltando un pequeño suspiro y finalemente abandono el edificio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Akaashi sintió un vacio dentro de su pecho, tal vez tendría que acostumbrarse a ello, no podía ser egoísta, correr tras el mayor y decirle  
"Quedate conmigo" ¿Verdad?

Después de quedarse parado ahí, en medio de la sala, finalmente se sentó pesadamente en el pequeño sofá y se despeino los cabellos.

Mañana comenzaría un nuevo día...

Una nueva vida...

—¡Al fin llegas Bokuto!— Kuroo, quien no habia tenido nada bueno que hacer en todo el día, estaba sentado aburrido en la sala viendo t.v cuando de pronto un deprimido y melancólico Bokuto entró.

—Lo siento...— de solo escucharlo sabía que estaba más que triste, y lo era de sorprenderse, a leguas se veía que el peliplata realmente gustaba de ese joven Omega.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara, no es como si no fueras a verlo nunca...

—Pero las misiones...

—Oh, pues después de hacerlas— dice Kuroo tratando de animar a su caso hermano, odiaba verlo así de deprimido, lo podía llegar a contagiar.

—Esta bien ¿Donde están los demás?— pregunta ya lo tan triste pero con un tono neutro de voz, Kuroo refunfuña.

—Fueron a una extracción al palacio de Jade, pero no pude ir yo...

—¿Por que?

—Por que sólo fueron Omegas...

—Ooh

Así es, en estos casos era necesario que sólo fueran omegas al palacio de Jade ¿La razón? Era un lugar repleto de feromonas, y nisiquiera el Alfa más serio y controlado podía mantenerse firme a esos dulces olores combinados.

—Solo Daichi los acompañó...— como Suga era su pareja "oficial" no había tanto problema, pero de ahí en fuera los demás eran bastante peligrosos y por eso no debían ir.

—Pero Bro, nunca te habías molestado por eso— comenta Bokuto ladeando el rostro, de hecho, siempre que habían esas misiones ellos lo tomaban como día libre y salían a algún lugar. Pero esta vez , el pelinegro realmente parecía molesto por algo...

—No estoy molesto— recalca antes de soltar un suspiro— estoy preocupado...

Kuroo no sabía por qué, pero tenía no sólo un mal presentimiento , si no mas bien uno pesimo, algo había mal, podía sentirlo de alguna manera.

—Bokuto, vamos a alcanzarlos...

Fin Capítulo 5

Cha chan

Espero les haya gustado, de nuevo en capítulo tranquilito, pero preparense :)

Si les gusto me gustaría saberlo con su comentario, siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo este y lo otro fic.

Muchas gracias por leer :D


	7. Capítulo 6

Tendou Satori, un joven alfa demasiado extravagante y de temible inteligencia, desde muy joven su familia le dejó algo muy en claro...

Los alfa eran la especie dominante de su sociedad, y los Omega sólo tenían un objetivo.

Nunca le vio el problema, de hecho, se volvió tan importante que ahora vivía en la torre de cristal , lleno de lujos innecesarios y omegas que se entregarían a él tan sólo cuando chasqueara sus dedos.

El joven pelirrojo ahora se dirigía al Palacio de Jade, uno de los lugares que menos frecuentaba, pero ahora tenía un motivo para hacerlo. Una fuente confiable le confirmo que día y a que hora aquella tonta rebelión actuaría.

Llegaría y los emboscaría...Si era necesario los mataría en ese momento, pero eso no sería divertido.

—Vamos, muevanse...Ya quiero llegar— dice al equipo que les acompañaba, un grupo bastante grande de alfas y uno que otro Beta.

La pequeña rebelión, compuesta de sólo omegas y un alfa, no se imaginaban que cierta persona les esperará ahí...

 _Mucho menos que alguien les hubiera traicionado revelando su plan..._

—Muy bien, ese es el plan, no den explicaciones sólo traiganlos— explicaba Daichi, Suga, Hinata, Nishinoya y Tsukishima asintieron levemente.

El plan era sencillo, entrar y evacuar a la mayor cantidad de Omegas que vieran, no era necesario explicarles algo, sólo de ver los uniformes les obedecerian sin rechistar.

—Bueno, vamos— dice el capitán, en esos pocos días ya habían investigado la forma de entrar al palacio sin llamar mucho la atención, también habían conseguido unos planos. Para llegar hasta la sala donde los omegas normalmente estaban tendrían que pasar otras dos que, según los mapas, estaban completamente vacías e inutilizables.

El palacio de Jade era simplemente sublime para la vista de cualquier arquitecto, los colores verdes y dorados contrastaban de manera perfecta. Los omegas solían usar ropas acordé al lugar donde estaban y joyas de la misma naturaleza, en este caso jades y esmeraldas.

El pequeño grupo se adentro al lugar llegando a una sala lujosa pero sin nadie alrededor, sus pasos resonaban formando un pequeño eco, Nishinoya sintió su piel erizarse...

 _El ya había estado ahí..._

Su incomodidad se hizo ver de inmediato, Sugawara se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para que se calmara. Para muchos, era imposible creer que un lugar tan hermoso y lujoso fuera la mascara de un lugar podrido y asqueroso, la forma en la que los usaban era denigrante...

El joven pelinegro soltó un suspiro, quería salir rápido de ahí, un olor asquerosamente dulce inundaba su nariz...

 _Para ellos nefasto..._

 _Para los alfas sublime..._

—Solo son dos salas ¿Por que tienen que ser tan enormes?— pregunta Hinata a su compañero Nishinoya — esta sala y la otra se usaban para...eventos en grupo— dice serio y algo asqueado, el pelinaranja no lo entendió de inmediato, pero el joven pelinegro de sólo recordarlo le dieron náuseas...

Llegaron a una enorme puerta dorada, la cual se abrió sóla, de seguro eran automáticas...

Cuando las puertas se abrieron por completo una sala oscura se mostró ante ellos...

—¡Vamos!— dice Hinata algo ansioso como siempre— ¡Hinata espera!— grita Daichi tratando de detenerlo pero el más joven simolente desaparecio en la oscuridad, el resto suspiro y pasaron a entrar, la puerta se cerró tras ellos...

Era difícil ver en la oscuridad, más con aquellas máscaras, pero no había de otra, sus pasos resonaban y pocos metros después encontraron a Hinata tumbado en el piso.

—¿Hinata?— suya se acercó preocupado a su pequeño compañero, justo cuando lo toco las luces se encendieron dejando ver la lujosa y verde sala...y también, a un grupo bastante grande de centinelas frente suyo...

Se paralizaron, realmente no esperaban aquello, un alto pelirrojo salió entre el montón de centinelas y soltó una risa curiosa.

—¡Ta Chan! Les dije que entrarían por aqui— habla el pelirrojo de extraña y entusiasta mirada— Aún que debo decir que estoy algo decepcionado...son todos unos pobres omega...

—¿Quien eres tú?— pregunta Daichi acercándose a Suga y a su compañero caído .

—Ya deberías saber quién soy...bueno, ¿al menos mi nombre?— medita un poco, ahora que lo pensaba de seguro sólo conocían su nombre y no como era...No salía tan seguido después de todo — Como sea...Satori Tendou, para servirles— dice sonriendo. El castaño trago duro al escuchar eso...

¿Por que de todos los que pudieron haber enviado, escogieron a Tendou?

—vamos, quitense esas tontas máscaras...— dice con un tono algo juguetón pero hablando muy enserio. Ninguno de ellos movió un músculo, Tsukishima trataba de pensar en cómo salir de ahí recordando esos tontos planos, pero curiosamente esa sala era completamente aislada.

Al ver que no le obedecían si sonrisa se borró y chasqueo los dedos, sus centinelas apuntaron sus armas al pequeño grupo rebelde.

—Tsk...— Daichi se mordió el labio y les indicó que lo hicieran, los jóvenes suspiraron y retiraron aquellas máscaras de sus rostros. Tendou alzo la mano y uno de sus hombres le entregó un pequeño aparato, parecido a una cámara fotográfica. Tomo una foto y sonrió.

—Bien...veamos que tenemos aquí...— aquella "foto" era un identificador de rostros, cada Omega o alfa estaba registrado en un centro de datos enorme, con solo una imagen podría saber todo de ellos —¡Aja! Daichi Sawamura, alfa de élite...¿muerto? Que curioso, yo te estoy viendo aqui— comenta.

Daichi y sus hombres seguían tensos, aquellos centinelas no dejaban de apuntarles, si hacían cualquier moviendo en falso los inhibirian...

—Sugawara Kōshi... Omega del centro de crianza...muerto— de nuevo Tendou hace una mueca y corrige el registro — Que más... Nishinoya Yuu, otro juguete del palacio de Jade, desaparecio ¡Oh bueno! Pues ya lo encontramos— de nuevo corrige el registro.

Yuu se muerde el labio al escuchar como lo había llamado, si no fuera por las armas ya se hubiera lanzado contra el...

—Hinata Shougo... Oh bueno, el no pasó del santuario, pero lo reubicaremos...— Satori decía todo aquello como si fuera una plática casual, sin inmutarse de la tensa atmósfera, finalmente pasó al último rostro...

Su mirada brillo ligeramente

—Vaya vaya vaya...Pero si aquí estás — murmura antes de levantar la mirada — Tsukishima Kei, tu desaparición hizo que la pasará muy mal ¿Sabes? Pero ahora que ya te encontré ya no habrá problema...

Satori sonrió y guardo aquel aparato — bueno, traigan a los Omega y al Alfa...llevenlo a la purga— dice antes de darles la espalda y comenzar a avanzar entre sus hombres. Al escuchar la orden los centinela asintieron y comenzaron a acercarse...

—Maldición...—Daichi no quería admitirlo, pero estaban completamente perdidos, Suga le dirigió una mirada preocupada...

—¡No! ¡No me van a llevar a ningún lado!— grito Nishinoya, podría sonar decidido, pero la realidad es que tenía pánico. No quería volver al palacio y servir de jueguete, al ver una actitud "agresiva" por parte del pelinegro uno de los centinelas no dudo en dispararle dejándolo en el suelo.

Era un dardo, una gruesa aguja atravesó su piel introduciendo un tranquilizador...

La vista de Nishinoya se nublo hasta volverse oscura.

—¡Nishinoya-san— todos terminaron exactamente igual, aquellos centinelas no tenían ganas de pelear un simplemente los durmieron... A todos menos a Daichi.

Mientras algunos levantaban los cuerpos inconvenientes de aquellos Omega, uno...el mas grande de todos se hacerlo a Daichi y le propinó una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire.

—Sucio traidor...¿Realmente creías en hacer la diferencia?— hablo de forma ácida, Daichi cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire —pero bueno, una vez que salgas de la purga nada de esto importará.

Los centinelas comenzaron a retirarse , el castaño levanto su nublada mirada, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada...

— _Suga—_ su vista comenzó a volverse cada vez mas y mas oscura. La sala quedó vacía y sólo unos 4 centinelas se quedaron ahí con el...

—Llevemos a esta basura a la purga antes de que se haga más tarde— dice el centinela y le indica a sus otros hombres que lo levanten...

En ese momento la entrada explotó y la sala se llena de humo desconcertando a los centinelas. No se podía ver nada...

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!— una voz bastante ruidosa y conocida hizo eco en el lugar, sin decir nada más, sin hacer ni una sola pregunta, ambos jóvenes erradicaron a esos 4 desconcertados centinelas antes de que el humo se disipara...

—Maldición...— susurro Kuroo acercándose a su capitán quien estaba desplomado en el suelo, con cuidado lo levanto con ayuda del peli plateado— regresemos a la base...

—¿Pero qué hay de los otros? — pregunta preocupado Bokuto, tal vez aun no era demasiado tarde, Kuroo negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Aunque los alcanzáramos no podríamos con ellos, son muchos...— dice mordiéndose el labio, él también quería perseguirlos y rescatar a sus compañeros, pero no podrían, no ahora.

—Tsk... ¡volvamos rápido entonces! —

Kuroo se mordió el labio durante todo el camino de regreso, si tan solo hubieran llegado unos minutos antes los habrían detenido, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, estaba preocupado, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en cierto rubio contestón que de cierta manera ya había comenzado a agradarle en los últimos días.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza...ahora solo debían concentrarse en recuperarse del ataque y rescatarlos de alguna manera.

Por otro lado, un Tendou de muy buen humor hablaba por teléfono muy animoso —¡Sí! Ese mismo que tanto me dijiste, lo encontré— hace una ligera pausa escuchando a la otra línea— pero, tardara en llegar, primero debo de interrogarlos, debe haber más de ellos en algún lugar...

Fin del capítulo 6

Cha

Cha

Chaaaaaan~

:D y fin del fic, no fue un final feliz, ok NO XDDD AUN SIGUE y falta mucho :3

Lo siento por las fans de Satori y Ushiwaka, porque aquí son los malos más malos D:

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, si fue asi podrían apoyarme con su comentario :D eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta y mis otros historias, a menos de que quieran quedarse con las dudas :) ok no xD

Gracias por leer :3

PD. disculpen los errores de dedo. :D


	8. Capítulo 7

.  
Habían sido emboscados y llevados por el enemigo a algún lugar desconocido para ellos, las paredes grises les rodeaban sin escapatoria, no había ventanas y era de puro metal...

Suga mantenía en su regazo a un muy preocupado Hinata, el mas joven de cabellos naranjas estaba triste.

Se había dejado capturar de la forma más estúpida, nisiquiera pudo luchar para evitarlo; Suga mantenía los ojos cerrados y jugaba con el cabello ajeno, entrelazando los suaves cabellos naranjas entre sus delgados dedos...

Les habían despojado de sus ropas, no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, después de todo estaban inconscientes...

Tsukishima estaba al lado de Suga recargado en el hombro del mayor, por alguna razón el peliplata tenía un aura reconfortante que le relajaba. Sus ojos miraban a un punto indefinido en la habitación, no había brillo alguno en ellos...

En la esquina de la habitación estaba Nishinoya abrazando sus rodillas y temblando ligeramente, ocultaba su rostro pero era seguro que este estaba cubierto de gruesas lágrimas...

Se podían escuchar los pequeños sollozos...

No era algo muy usual ver al joven Nishinoya así de vulnerable, siempre era muy salvaje, gritaba y corría por todos lados, siempre decía lo que pensaba y apoyaba a los demás...

Sencillamente, el verlo así de asustado era algo irreal...

Yuu no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le esperaría una vez que volviera al palacio de Jade, era más que seguro que lo regresarían ahí.

Para su desfortunio, su complexión pequeña y delgada siempre fue un lujo que alfas codiciosos y enfermos deseaban disfrutar.

Era nefasto...

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas y cicatrices, el siempre se negaba a acostarse con cualquiera de esos alfas, esa actitud rebelde también les gustaba, pero la consecuencia eran golpes y heridas terribles que terminaron marcando todo...menos su rostro.

No quería volver a eso, aquellos días de sexo desenfrenado donde lo golpeaban y humillaban, donde trataban de estrangularlo y lo ataban de formas terriblemente dolorosas; Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que sólo era atado y torturado con látigos y _juguetes m_ ientras los alfa sólo eran espectadores y se tocaban así mismos...

Sus crudas memorias fueron interrumpidas cuando aquella puerta metalizada se abrió rechinando con fuerza, todos levantaron la mirada para ver quién era...

Aquel pelirrojo de extraña mirada entró con pasos lentos acompañado de dos centinelas, llevaba una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, sus ojos analizaban a cada uno de los Omega, extrañamente sin morbo...

—Veamos...— puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios meditando algo— Tu...serás enviado al centro de crianza de nuevo— dice señalando a Suga.

Satori ya había contactado con la torre de cristal para saber el _destino_ de cada uno de los Omega, el peliplata soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada, no diría nada, no valía la pena. El confiaba ciegamente en que Daichi los salvaría de nuevo...

Aún que no sabía que había pasado con su pareja.

—El — señala a Hinata, el joven levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre — va a ir al nuevo pilar — Tendou ensancha una sonrisa— serás de los pocos afortunados en _estrenar_ ese lugar...

Hinata ladeo el rostro confundido, pensaba preguntar a qué se refería pero Suga se lo impidió de forma discreta , era mejor que no supiera...

—El va de regreso al palacio de Jade— dice refiriéndose a Nishinoya , quien no se molestó en mirarlo, ya sabía cuál sería su destino y lo detestaba, sólo esperaba que Asahi pudiera ayudarlo como la había hecho en aquel entonces...

—y el...— señala a Tsukishima sonriendo un poco— el será llevado con su dueño, pero primero...— chasquea los dedos haciendo que los centinelas fueran por el joven Omega y le levantarán del piso sin mucho problema. Kei trato de resistirse, pero era completamente inútil, Satori se acercó a él y lo tomó del mentón —Primero tienes que decirnos algunas cosas...

Solto una pequeña sonrisa y sacaron a Kei de esa habitación dejando al resto confundidos...

—¿Otra cosa?— pregunta Hinata reincorporandose, su voz no era tan energética como siempre, estaba triste y preocupado.

— De seguro quieren interrogarlo, lo harán con todos nosotros, pero no importa lo que pase...No hay que hablar— dice Suga decidido, el resto asiente levemente.

No revelarían a sus compañeros...

¡Jamás!

Por otro lado, en la base de su pequeña rebelión Daichi sentía un mezcla de emociones terrible, se sentía impotente ¿Que clase de líder pierde a sus hombres en una emboscada?

Aún no comprendía quien puso haberlos traicionando, no lo entendía, era un grupo pequeño, quien hubiera sido...era alguien cercano a ellos.

Por otro lado Kuroo no podía dejar de jugar con sus dedos nervioso, aquel mal presentimiento no desaparecia, no la haría hasta que tuvieran a Kei...y al resto de vuelta.

—¡Ah!— por primera vez Asahi demostraba su desesperación, incluso se jaló un poco sus castaños y largos cabellos —¡Tenemos que encontrarlos ya!

—No sabemos dónde están— dice Tanaka cabizbajo — y aún que lo supiéramos...No podríamos salvarlo, acabaremos en la purga antes que recuperarlos...

—Es verdad — dice Daichi sorprendiendo al resto ¿Acaso se estaba dando por vencido? ¿Incluso si uno de ellos era su pareja?

Era imposible...

Daichi se volteo para verlos —No los sacaremos de donde están ahora...

—¿¡Que?! Pero...—Asahi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, nadie lo creía de hecho, Kuroo y Bokuto se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y vieron a su capitán confundidos.

—No los sacaremos de ahí, tendremos que esperar...— dice el castaño suspirando.

—¿Esperar? ¿A que? ¿¡A que comiencen a abusar de ellos?!— pregunta Kuroo apretando levemente los puños, Daichi niega con la cabeza.

—No, hay que esperar a que los muevan de nuevo— el Capitán da un paso al frente y respira hondo— Suga de seguro será enviado al centro de crianza de nuevo, Nishinoya al palacio de Jade...eso es seguro— Asahi aprieta levemente los puños al escuchar aquello...

—¿Que hay de Hinata y Tsukishima?— pregunta Kuroo un poco más calmado, comenzaba a entender que quería hacer su capitán...

—no lo sé aún...—dice honesto...—Pero ese será tu trabajo, junto a Bokuto se dedicarán a investigar qué planea hacer la torre de cristal con ellos... No es el mejor plan, pero es lo único que podemos hacer ahora— dice serio y despues voltea a ver al resto — nosotros no encargaremos de Suga y Nishinoya...

—Bien...— dicen todos, no tenían otra opción, además aún tenían que saber quién era el traidor...

—0—

—¡A-Ah!

Sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, siendo acompañados por una tenue risa...

—¿Que sucede? No te veías así hace unos minutos — dice con burla el pelirrojo, disfrutando de aquellos gestos ajenos, tan delicados...dignos de un Omega de su categoria — Ahora entiendo por qué Ushijima te quiere...

 _—0—_

 _ **Fin del capitulo 7**_

 _ **:D ¿que tal? Espero les haya gustado, ya se que esta algo pequeño pero me quería guardar algunas cosas para los próximos capítulos... Je~**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y disculpen los errores de dedo, enserio que leo y leo y nos los veo! D:**_

 _ **Si les gusto me gustaría que me apoyaran con su comento, eso me motivaría mucho a seguir escribiendo todas mis historias. :3**_


	9. Capítulo 8

Perdón por la tardanza, muchas cosas encima y además me quedé en blanco por un momento, pero aquí está la continuación, espero les guste :3

-0-

Kei sentía un mar de emociones en ese momento, su poca dignidad se había ido por un tubo y todo por culpa de aquel retorcido pelirrojo.

Tendou soltó una risa sonora al ver el rostro de aquel Omega rebelde...

—¿No me digas que te gustó?— pregunta burlón mientras se limpiaba sus manos manchadas por la escencia ajena con un pañuelo el cual después tiró en algún lugar de la habitación- bueno, no te culpo, me han dicho que tengo manos hábiles- dice burlón antes de acariciar los suaves cabellos del rubio en el suelo, el más joven respiraba agitadamente , su rostro aún seguía sonrojado por la vergüenza—Lamento decirte que no podremos llegar a más, Ushijima será quien tenga la fortuna de estrenarte, yo puedo esperar un poco más.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentirse aliviado por un momento, pero ese alivio no duró ni dos segundos pues sabía que aún así sería humillado de nuevo y de una forma horrible.

Tendou no borraba esa retorcida sonrisa de su rostro —¿Sabes? Tienes mucha suerte, a diferencia de los otros, tu tendrás muchos privilegios, pero solo si te portas bien— dice y acaricia los cabellos ajenos revolviendolos, haciendo que el menor cerrará los ojos de forma sumisa, no podía reclamarle nada, no estaba en posición de hacerlo.

Finalmente, no le había sacado información alguna, pero eso poco le importaba al pelirrojo, ya tenían una fuente de información confiable que de seguro no les faltaría, después de jugar un poco más con el rubio abochornado, le dijo a los centinelas que le vistieran y lo llevaran a la torre de cristal donde Ushijima ya estaba esperandolo.

Todo salía según lo planeado.

El pelirrojo tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba por los pasillos metálicos del lugar, ya había enviado de regreso a todos esos omegas rebeldes, sin embargo no estaba satisfecho, la rebelión seguia ahí afuera , de seguro organizando un ataque para recuperar a los omegas, pero el no lo permitiría...

Por otro lado, en la guarida de la rebelión, Kuroo analizaba un mapa bastante complejo, Kotaro , quien se preparaba para salir se acercó a él algo curioso—¿Que es eso?

—Un mapa de la torre de cristal.

—¿Y para que quieres eso? Daichi aún no hace un plan...

—Lo se, pero no voy a esperar— el pelinegro suelta un suspiro, desde el secuestro de los omegas no podía mantenerse tranquilo, no había pasado mucho, y sin encargo, ese sentimiento desbordante y pesado dentro de su pecho no dejaba de molestarlo. No quería aceptar la razón de esa molestia, pero era por Kei...

Desde que se habían conocido no había tenido un buen trato con el, siempre peleaban o chocaban...

Al inicio era molesto, pero después comenzó a hacerlo a propósito, sabía cuál era el umbral del más joven y le gustaba verlo molesto, era gracioso...

Claro que aún no entendía la naturaleza de esos sentimientos, hasta ahora; Soltó un pequeño suspiro- — Estuve estudiando sus patrones, es casi seguro que lo llevaran a la Torre de Cristal— dice, después de todo , desde que Daichi les dió órdenes no había dejado de investigar algunos movimientos de la torre.

Aún que su conclusión era más bien una corazonada, Kei era un Omega virgen, podía fácilmente ir al palacio de Jade, de hecho, esa sería la opción más obvia, pero era demasiado facil...

Además , tenía un mal presentimiento...

—No puedes estar seguro ¿Y si lo llevan a otro lado?— pregunta Bokuto tratando de hacer razonar a su compañero, cosa bastante irónica.

—Tsk...— se sentía algo impotente en ese momento — No quiero llegar tarde...

En ese momento no media las palabras que usaba, Kōtarō sonrió abiertamente y algo malicioso — Oh~ ya entendi~— dice burlón , pero después regresa a su seriedad inusual — Bro, se que quieres traerlo de vuelta lo más pronto posible , pero no puedes hacerlo solo... Tampoco solo nosotros— dice adelantándose.

—Ya entendí... ¿Que tanto tendré que esperar?

—Solo hasta que Daichi instrucciones...

Y así era, el capitán quería esperar a que todos sus compañeros ya estuvieran a sus respectivas "áreas" Una vez ubicados, se movilizarán al mismo tiempo, no podrian encargarse de todos al mismo tiempo...

O al menos eso esperaba...

-0-

Tsukishima estaba de camino a su nuevo destino, había escuchado mucho de Ushijima como para estar algo nervioso, sabía que era el actual líder de la torre de cristal, también que era un alfa muy fuerte e imponente, no iba a negarlo, tenía un poco de miedo.

Le habían vestido de forma provocativa, no le tomó mucha importancia a eso pues toda su vida había sido así, sin embargo era molesto.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, tal vez era su destino servir siempre a los alfas, ser sumiso...

Se mordió el labio solo de pensar así, por un momento esos pensamientos se desviaron al pelinegro, aquel alfa que le trataba como un igual aún que siempre le molestaba...

Nunca pensó encontrar a alguien así, lo juzgo más al inicio, y ahora, era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas.

El auto se detuvo, nunca había estado en la torre de cristal así que no se imaginaba como era, las puertas del auto se abrieron y dos alfa con máscaras de porcelana le hicieron bajar en silencio, podía sentir sus miradas sobre su piel expuesta, eso le hizo soltar un suspiro.

Dirigió sus dorados ojos al cielo viendo la inmensidad y majestuosidad de aquella inmunda torre, tan alta y brillante, apesar de que era de noche, resaltaba en el cielo nocturno de forma elegante, ese era el hogar de los alfas más poderosos, los líderes de esa sociedad. Y junto a ellos, omegas de alta categoría que servían para su único deleite.

Ahora el era parte de eso, y lo detestaba.

Le guiaron en silencio adentro del hermoso edificio, la recepción estaba completamente vacía, sus pasos resonaban haciendo un eco profundo , el piso era tan brillante que podía ver su reflejo sin problemas, era como caminar en un espejo de agua. Sus pasos se detuvieron hasta llegar a un elevador, uno de los alfas que lo escoltaban lo activo y no tardó en abrir sus plateadas puertas .

—Entra.

Acató la orden en silencio, su reflejo estaba en todo el pequeño cuarto, se observó a si mismo y su opaca mirada en todo el tiempo que el elevador tardó en subir al último piso, su reflejo desapareció a la mitad del camino ml mostrando la ciudad nocturna, luces de colores en cada lugar...

Era una ciudad muy hermosa, pero horriblemente corrompida.

El elevador se detuvo y supo que había llegado la hora, salieron de ahí y caminaron sobre aquel espejo de agua que simulaba ser el piso y entonces llegaron, estaba frente a una enorme puerta color celeste, con manijas plateadas, está puertas se abrieron poco después dejando ver la habitación dentro ...

Trago duro...

Sintió su piel erizarse un poco y sus ojos se posaron en aquella persona que le miraba con una sonrisa y de forma profunda.

—Al fin llegas Kei...

-0-

Nishinoya estaba apunto de perder los estribos, aún que eso tal vez era exagerar, solo estaba muy nervioso, estaba a solo unos minutos de regresar al palacio de Jade...

A solo unos minutos de regresar a su oscuro pasado, de solo recordarlo sus ojos se humedecian, solo esperaba que Asahi le salvara como aquella vez...

Sonrió levemente al recordarlo, el día en que comprendió que no sólo era un juguete...

-0-

Fin del Capítulo 8

Chan~ ya actualice!

No les mentire, estoy un poco insegura, espero les haya gustado, prometo que los proximos capítulos serán más largos :'c

Disculpen también los errores de dedo :0

Y bueno, sin más, espero les haya gustado, si fue así pueden decirmelo con su comentario el cual aprecio mucho... Deberás!

Gracias por leer :3 XD


	10. Capítulo 9

De antemano una disculpa por la espera, espero les guste...

—0—

 _Lo único que podía escuchar eran los distintos gemidos y jadeos del lugar, su vista estaba bloqueada por alguna fina tela, su manos amarradas al cabezal de una cama enorme y sus piernas alrededor de algún alfa el cual desconocía su identidad._

 _Podía sentir las grandes y callosas manos recorriendo su esbelto y lastimado cuerpo._

 _—Eres delicioso— dijo una voz gruesa en su oído, aquello le erizo la piel, el solo quería que todo eso acabara. Sintió como las lágrimas mojaban aquella fina tela sobre sus ojos._

 _—B-Basta...— logro decir entre pequeños jadeos de disgusto por lo que pasaba, pero el alfa hizo todo lo contrario antes de terminar dentro del cuerpo del pobre y cansado Omega._

 _Nishinoya se sentía devastado, no era la primera vez ni sería la última, de eso estaba seguro._

 _Todos los días eran igual en el palacio de Jade, simplemente una tremenda tortura, nisiquiera con el tiempo logro acostumbrarse a eso, pero un día todo cambio..._

 _Se encontraba en el salón completamente solo, según le habían dicho, un alfa había dado una fuerte suma de dinero para tenerlo para el solo esa tarde. No se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que pasaba._

 _Las puertas del salón donde estaba se abrieron y a travez de ellas entrados dos centinelas y su cliente; un alfa alto de cabello castaño largo peinado en una media coleta, no iba a negarlo, era aterrador, incluso tembló ligeramente._

 _Cuando los vio llegar se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo. Los centinelas se vieron entre ellos antes de asentir levemente._

 _—Hazlo rápido antes de que sepan que estamos aqui— dice uno de ellos, Nishinoya ladeó levemente la cabeza._

 _El alfa se acercó y le habló de forma amable, cosa que le extrañó mucho—¿Quieres irte de aquí?— la pregunta la confundió aún más._

 _—¿Irme? N-no señor— dice nervioso, temía que fuera una prueba y fuera castigado por tener el deseo de ser libre, conocía casos de ese tipo que habían acabado mal._

 _—¿Seguro? No te preocupes, no pasará nada...— el alfa no pudo evitar acariciar los despeinados cabellos del temeroso Omega y le regaló una califa sonrisa — estamos aquí para sacarte de aquí Nishinoya... ¿N-No me recuerdas?— pregunto levemente apenado._

 _El Omega negó varias veces con la cabeza, realmente no entendía a que se refería, el alfa volteo a ver a los centinelas y estos asintieron levemente — te explico luego, pero...debemos irnos, vamos— tomó su mano y sin esperar una respuesta comenzaron a avanzar a la salida._

 _Yuu se detuvo estrepitosamente —E-Espera ¿Adonde me llevas? No quiero ir— dice , estaba malinterpretando todo, pero no podían culparlo, ya había vivido experiencias terribles y no quería una más. El alfa se detuvo y se acercó de nuevo a el._

 _—Tranquilo, no pasará nada...— se mordió el labio, no debería de hacer lo que pensaba pero lo haría de todos modos, si le atrapaban al menos sabría que valdría la pena — Soy Asahi ¿Me recuerdas? Solíamos ir a la misma clase hace mucho— comenta con la esperanza de que el Omega lo recordará._

 _Los ojos de Yuu se abrieron de par en par —¿Asahi?... ¿Ese Asahi? ¿El Asahi que siempre le decían "el viejo" Asahi?— el castaño asintió levemente avergonzado, los centinelas soltaron una carcajada._

 _—Eso es nuevo— comenta uno y Azumane se queja apenado._

 _—No se burlen, eramos niños— suelta un suspiro y después mira al Omega con una sonrisa — te prometí que vendría por ti, perdon por tardar tan— antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar se vio envuelto en los brazos del más bajo quien temblaba ligeramente._

 _—Realmente viniste— dice con voz temblorosa, ahora lo recordaba._

 _Cuando era joven, el día que fue apartado de su familia por ser un Omega, Asahi, su amigo del alma, le había jurado que iría por el mientras corría tras el camión blindado._

 _Por años pensó que ese día nunca llegaría, no iba a mentir, realmente había perdido la esperanza, pero ahora estaba ahí, frente suyo y le abrazaba con fuerza._

 _—No permitiré que te sigan haciendo daño Yuu..._

 _—0—_

Nishinoya se limpió ferozmente las lágrimas de sus ojos, recordar ese día hacia que se emocionada demasiado, y no sólo eso, también le hizo tener esperanza.

Sabia que Asahi iría por el así como aquellas vez, lo salvaría.

Confiaba en su promesa...

El camión donde estaba se detuvo, habían llegado, respiro hondo tratando de mantener la compostura, pero se llevó una terrible sorpresa cuando abrieron las puertas.

No lo habían llevado al palacio de Jade, lo habían llevado a un lugar completamente diferente, uno que conocía muy bien.

—¿Q-Qué?— murmura perplejo, los centinelas le bajaron del camión.

No estaban en el palacio, le habían llevado a ese lugar que llamaban...

La purga.

—0—

—¿Quien eres?— pregunta Tsukishima con un tono educado completamente falso, aquella pregunta era sólo para simular , realmente si lo conocía y le temía, pero no quería demostrarlo. El alfa gente suyo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él tomándolo del mentón.

—Se que me conoces muy bien, no finjas demencia, más bien deberías de preguntar para qué te traje aqui— dice y mira directo a los ojos al joven Omega, Tsukishima pensaba estar ocultando bien sus emociones, pero sus ojos miel delataban el miedo y los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

—Es bastante obvio para que me trajeron aquí, no soy estúpido...

—Excelente, eso me ahorra explicaciones...— sin pena alguna tomó al menor por las caderas— odio darlas...pero, solo lo dejaré claro ahora... _Eres mío_

Aquellas palabras las había dicho de una forma tan profunda que Tsukishima sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, no se apartó cuando el mayor le tomó por las caderas. Si lo hacía solo se metería en problemas, se mordió el labio ligeramente...

No tenía otra obcion mas que obedecer...por ahora.

—E-Entiendo— dice de forma sumisa, aún que no lo pareciera, ya tenía un plan, solo esperaba que Ushijima no lo comprendiera antes de que funcionara.

Por su parte, el mayor estaba mas que complacido, desde hace meses que quería tener al más joven así, en sus manos, en su poder...

Lo deseaba desde esa vez que lo vio por primera ocasión en el santuario, solo lo había visto de lejos, pero su belleza le cautivo de sobre manera.

Sin esperar mucho apretó un poco más las caderas ajenas antes de besarlo sin esperar su consentimiento, Tsukishima quedó perplejo en ese momento, nunca antes le habían besado, tampoco llegó a imaginarse que su primer beso sería de esa forma.

No sabía cómo seguir aquel agresivo beso, ni que hacer realmente, Ushijima se separó de el ligeramente con una sonrisa, estaba complicado... tenía a un lienzo en blanco en sus manos, el joven era con una pequeña barra de arcilla que podría moldear a su gusto y eso le agradó aún más...

—Tendremos que entrenarte bien— murmura en el oído del joven asintiendo que su piel se erizara, su corazón latía con fuerza.

Y de forma fugaz y discreta, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, mas bien la imagen de una persona, se mordió el labio, no tenía sentido pensar en que le salvarian...

El ya no tenía salvación...

—0—

Suga seguia de camino a su destino, su mirada vacía se dirigía al piso metálico bajo suyo, no podía dejar de pensar Daichi y la promesa que se habían hecho hace mucho...

Sabía que aún faltaba bastante para que cumpliera su promesa, pero esa era la razón por la cual luchaban tanto por ser libres y ayudar a otros.

"Cuando seamos libres tendremos una familia juntos"

Daichi le había prometido una familia muy grande, solo de recordar esas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabia que nunca iba a poder recuperar a los pequeños que llegó a tener en el centro de crianza, pero eso no le impedía desear forma una familia con la persona que amaba.

Tal vez podrían hacerlo sin necesidad de "liberar" a todos los demás, pero no podían hacerlo, sentían que tenían que actuar, después de todo , si no eran ellos ¿Quien sería?

Esa promesa, de sueño...era su motivación, y sabía que también era la de Daichi, sabía que iría por el lo más rápido que podía.

Las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron y le indicaron que bajara, ahí estaba una vez más, trago duro solo de ver el edificio adelante suyo, había cambiado un poco. Sin más y de forma obediente siguió a los centinelas, no tenia sentido pelear ahora hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

Por otro lado, en la base, Daichi resopló frustrado, al igual que el resto, no podía esperar por movilizarse, pero tenían que esperar solo un poco más.

—Oye Daichi — sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Bokuto.

—¿sucede algo?

—Si, este...¿Tienes el número de Ukai? Por más que llamó no contesta y eso es raro.

Aquello confundio un poco a Daichi y asintió levemente — es este, debería contestar rápido — prefiero llamar el solo para asegurarse, pero antes de que pudiera marcar su teléfono sono solo, era el número del edificio donde tenían varios Omega protegidos —¿Si?

—¡Vengan rápido! ¡Nos están...— la llamada se cortó de repente, Daichi se levantó de golpe por aquello.

—0—

Tendou tarareaba una canción mientras veia a todos esos Omega ser subidos a los camiones — ¡Buen trabajo chicos! — les grita a sus centinela, si, no había logrado sacar información de esos tontos Omega, pero el tenía una fuente confiable de información.

—Cumplirá el trato ¿Cierto?

—Claro que si Ukai, toma...— le entrega una llave electrónica— Haz lo que quieras, ya obtuve lo que quería pero...— sonríe ampliamente— recuerda que siempre tendré un ojo encima de ti...

 _Fin del capítulo 9._

 _—0—_

 _Gracias por leer y disculpen los errores de dedo..._


	11. Capítulo 10

Omg! Llegue al capítulo 10 ;3;) *festeja* bueno, espero les haya gustado, este es el final del fic...

Ok no

Je~ espero les guste :3

ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con contenido ofensivo tal vez para algunas personas, no lo creo pero por si acaso les avisó :v

—0—

 _—Vamos a entrenarte..._

Eso era lo que había escuchado antes de que el mayor lo llevará a algún lugar de esa inmensa torre.

¿A que se refería? Su estómago se revolvía solo de pensarlo; Su mano era tomada y sus pasos resonaban mientras avanzaban a un paso algo acelerado.

Miraba a los lados tratando de buscar una salida, una forma de librarse de eso, pero lo único que pudo ver era distintos omegas que le miraban con envidia, se notaba que estaban molestos, especialmente uno de cabello melocotón de corte extraño.

Le miraba de forma intensa e incluso despreciable, como si deseará estar en su lugar, el no lo entendió ¿Quien desearía estar en su lugar?

Era demente.

Llegaron a una habitación que no era para menos, tenía una enorme cama en medio, las paredes, el piso , todo era un completo lujo digno de la torre de Crystal; Su piel se erizo, no estaba listo para algo así...

Sabía a que iban, respiro hondo , se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y no quería que aquel alfa lo notará, la sonrisa en el rostro de Ushijima solo hizo que su piel se erizara.

Sin muchas palabras, el más alto comenzó a acariciar su piel expuesta con lentitud, delineando su delgada cintura, sintiendo sus anchas caderas y sus tersos muslos; Kei tembló ligeramente cuando sintió el aliento del castaño sobre su cuello y como comenzó a besar esa zona tan delicada de su cuerpo, se mordió ligeramente el labio para no emitir sonido alguno.

—¿Debería marcarte ya?— la gruesa voz de Wakatoshi le hizo temblar, negó mentalmente, claro que no quería ser marcado, por el ni por nadie, el no era un objeto para ser tratado de esa forma.

Tenía tanto que decirle pero no lo hacía ¿Por que? ¿Por miedo? Se sentía tan patético, pero era por eso, por miedo, un miedo que se había sembrado en su corazón desde muy joven.

Al no recibir respuesta el alfa solo lamió aquella zona con lentitud — Tal vez más tarde...— dicho esto se separó un poco solo para llevar al menor a la cama, Tsukishima no hizo nada para detenerlo, ya estaba resignado...

Después de todo ¿Valia la pena luchar? Esa sociedad nunca iba a cambiar, los omegas nunca iban a dejar de ser inferiores y usados a la conveniencia de los alfa.

No tenía sentido luchar...

Así que sólo dejaría que la vida hiciera con el lo que quisiera, y si su destino era pertenecer a Ushijima lo aceptaría.

Aún que se sintiera asqueado por ello.

Su espalda desnuda tocaba las suaves sábanas, mantenía la vista en el techo evitando ver al mayor sintiendo como sus pocas ropas eran retiradas exponiendo su cuerpo.

Un pequeño y discreto sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, no podía evitar sentirse tan avergonzado por eso, no dejaba de morderse el labio para no decir alguna tontería o emitir un vergonzoso sonido.

— No debería pero...— la voz de Ushijima interrumpió todos los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del joven Omega — Quiero que disfrutes esto.

Tsukishima lo miro confundido por un momento antes de sonreir algo sinico como era común en el — ¿Disfrutarlo?— pregunto con un tono tranquilo e incluso con un poco de burla — ¿Como se supone que voy a disfrutar de esto?

Ushijima sonrió aún más, aquello era una de las razones por las cuales le gustaba tanto Kei, era rebelde.

Sabía de lleno todos los reportes que había recibido en el santuario debido a su mal comportamiento y rebeldía, eso era lo que a él más le gustaba, que se defendieran para después romperlos como cristal...

Acarició una de las mejillas del rubio — Oh... No te preocupes por como lo disfrutarás — el mayor saco algo de uno de los cajones, algo que confundió aún más a Tsukishima.

Kei observó aquello, era un pequeño frasco con contenido magenta, parpadeo varias veces perplejo una vez que identificó que era — ¿La conoces? Dicen que es muy buena, nunca la he usado...pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Wakatoshi abrió el pequeño contenedor y lo acercó a los labios de Tsukishima — Bebeló...— Ordenó serio, Kei negó varias veces con la cabeza y apretó los labios.

No iba a dejar que lo drogara...

— Por la fuerza entonces, así me gusta más — Wakatoshi tomó las mejillas del menor con fuerza forzandolo a entre abrir sus labios solo un poco, Kei emitió un pequeño quejido por eso y le miro molesto. Sin tardar más, Ushijima vertió aquel viscoso líquido en la boca del menor y cubrió su boca con la misma fuerza.

Kei no quería tragar aquella droga, no sabía exactamente qué efectos tenía pero sabía que eran malos; podía sentir el sabor dulce en toda su boca y su lengua comenzó a adormecerse un poco, al ver que el menor no pasaba aquella droga por completo el alfa tapó su nariz. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Kei fuera forzado a tragar.

—Buen chico...— destapó la boca del menor dejándolo respirar, las mejillas de Kei ahora tenían unas ligeras marcas debido a la fuerza del agarre anterior.

El joven Omega solo le miro molesto y respirando algo agitado.

—Esperemos a que haga efecto...

—0—

La vista de Tsukishima daba vueltas, el techo se movía extraño ¿se movía al menos? Claro que no, solo era la droga haciendo efecto en todo su cuerpo, podía sentirlo.

Su piel quemaba, su respiración era agitada y algo irregular, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas intensamente, estaba exitado e incluso su cuerpo comenzó a lubricarse.

Odiaba sentirse así, era idéntico al sentir en sus días de celo, fue ahí cuando comprendió que hacía esa droga exactamente, obligaba a su cuerpo a entrar en ese estado.

Se removió ligeramente en las sábanas soltando un pequeño jadeo, su cuerpo estaba traicionandolo.

Aquel jadeo llamó la atención del mayor quien estaba fumando tranquilamente en una esquina de la habitación, sonrió internamente al ver que ya había hecho efecto, apago el cigarro y lo dejo en el cenicero antes de levantarse; Comenzó a avanzar mientras se quitaba la ropa tranquilamente dejándole ver al menor lo que pronto probaría.

Kei le miraba entre molesto y apenado, pero también, gracias a esa estúpida droga, su cuerpo estaba ansioso — _Maldición—_ pensó mordiéndose el labio.

Estaba perdido.

—0—

—A-Ah~ n-no...— aún en ese estado inducido a la fuerza se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Dolía, dolía mucho apesar de que su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a aceptar a aquel alfa.

Ushijima no podía evitar emitir un ronco gemido al sentir el apretado interior ajeno, acababa de entrar de forma tan lenta u deliciosa para el que no podía creer que hubiera un Omega que pudiera hacerle sentir así de bien solo con estar dentro.

Acariciaba las caderas del menor subiendo esas caricias por su cintura ,llegando hasta los rosados pezones del joven rubio apretandolos un poco y estirandolos escuchando la melodiosa voz del más jóven.

Era una orquesta para su oídos.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas con algo de fuerza y sin trabajo, Kei sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, no podía respirar— U-Ushi...jima!— llevo sus manos al pecho del alfa tratando de alejarlo de el un poco o al menos de que fuera solo un poco más lento, sentía que iba a partirse en dos por como el mayor entraba y salía de el.

De forma desesperada y sin consideración...

Wakatoshi sonrió al notar como intentaba apartarlo, en respuesta solo se movió más brusco haciendo que el menor se ahogara en gemidos y jadeos.

Los ojos de Kei se humedecieron un poco, desistió de querer detenerlo y trato de relajarse un poco, lo suficiente para poder soportar aquellas fuertes embestidas; Apretó con fuerza las sábanas abajo suyo y se mordió el labio para ya no deleitar al mayor con su voz, en respuesta Wakatoshi unió sus labios en un húmedo y apasionados beso que Tsukishima no pudo corresponder por falta de experiencia.

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse, comenzó a disfrutar de lo que sentía y el comenzó a asquearse de si mismo por eso.

—0—

Bokuto sentía que el alma salía de su cuerpo, la noticia había llegado de forma inesperada y cuando llegaron ya no había rastro alguno, no había ningún Beta u Omega refugiado.

No estaba Akaashi...

¿Quien los había delatado?

No fue necesario buscarlo, el mismo lo confesó, no pudo contenerse y golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Ukai quien cayó al suelo, Daichi lo detuvo de hacer algo más y decidió hablar con el rubio en privado.

Mientras eso pasaba Kuroo trataba de hacer que se calmara un poco, realmente Kōtarō estaba muy molesto.

Todo estaba llendose a un completo abismo...

—0—

Los gemidos de Tsukishima se escuchaban en toda la habitación, no podía evitarlo, había comenzado a disfrutar de aquello, incluso una estúpida sonrisa estaba en sus labios mientras el subía y bajaba sobre la entrepierna de Ushijima.

Sus manos se recargaban en el pecho del mayor y este le sujetaba de las caderas para ayudarlo a subir y bajar, con rapidez y hasta el final.

—U-Ushijima~— la melodiosa voz de Kei endulzaba los oídos de Wakatoshi, faltaba muy poco para llegar al aclamado clímax. Kei no pudo evitar correrse un poco antes , era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, su cuerpo se estremeció y su interior se estrecho un poco.

—Kei...

Ambos habían quedado satisfechos de una forma u otra, tuvieron que esperar un poco para separarse al fin. Wakatoshi tomó al agotado Omega y lo recostó a su lado, la droga había acabado por dormir al más joven.

—Oye, despierta...— palmeo un par de veces las mejillas de Tsukishima para despertarlo, el menor estaba aún bastante mareado y aún no procesaba lo que había pasado al final — Toma esto...— puso dos tabletas en su boca e hizo que bebiera un poco de agua.

Kei no se molesto en preguntar qué ers aquello, Ushijima se lo explico poco después — Es para que no quedes en cinta...— Aquello alivio al más joven enormemente, al menos había tenido consideración en eso, también no lo había marcado cosa que también agradecía internamente.

Después de tomar aquellas pastillas volvió a caer dormido y el alfa dejo que descansara, el no se daría ese lujo, tenía asuntos que atender así que se levantó y después de darse un baño se retiró de la habitación. No se molesto en poner cerradura o algo para impedir que su Omega escapara, sabía que no iba a tener el valor para hacerlo, y si lo hacía sería atrapado sin problemas.

Simplemente no había escapatoria de la torre de Crystal.

—Fin del capítulo 10—

CHAN!

Espero les haya gustado, me costó mucho escribir esto, no soy buena en los lemon pero tenía que suceder ;3;)

Muchas gracias por leer, perdones mis errores de dedo, en un futuro serán corregidos, pero por ahora tendrán que leerlo así :3

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por su apoyo.


	12. Capítulo 11

Al fin actualizo, debo decir que no estoy muy segura sobre el camino que está tomando la historia, espero sea el indicado...

Muchas gracias por su apoyo :'3

—0—

Corría desesperado, su respiración agitada demostraba lo mucho que había corrido a travez de un largo pasillo solo iluminado por unas cuentas luces. Apretaba con fuerza en su puño derecho una tarjeta azul, esperaba que funcionara...

También, que todo el sacrificio que había hecho no hubiera sido en vano...

Llegó a la puerta y utilizó algo desesperado aquella llave electrónica, la puerta se abrió lentamente y de forma tortuosa para el, nisiquiera esperó a que estubiera abierta por completo, entró y se acercó al cuerpo tembloroso en el piso solo para sentir su corazón partirse por la mitad...

Aquel cuerpo estaba completamente magullado en el suelo, su rostro no tenía puesto los anteojos que necesitaba usar, tenía uno de sus ojos morado y no podía abrirlo por completo,eso sin contar las diversas contusiones que de seguro tenía por todo el cuerpo; El más bajo alzó temeroso la mirada...

—Keishin...— su voz sonaba rota y temerosa, no tardó en romperse en llanto abrazando con fuerza al alfa rubio— yo...Pensé que no vendrías por mi— admite en un hilo de voz, sintiendo su rostro humedecerse y los brazos de Ukai rodear su espalda.

— No, Takeda...Nunca podría dejarte — su voz aparentaba sonar tranquila, pero realmente estaba apunto de colapsar.

Si, Ukai Keishin era un traidor, entregó la localización de uno de los lugares que habían usado para proteger a los omegas, pero todo por una razón...

Para recuperar a su pareja, Takeda Ittetsu quien había sido secuestrado por Satori Tendou para poder chantajearlo. Ambos estaban juntos desde hace años, y fueron de los primeros en movilizarse para poder derrocar la explotación hacia omegas, alfas y betas...

—¿C-Como...Como llegaste aquí?— pregunta Takeda una vez que logra calmarse, Ukai le ayuda a que se ponga de pie y baja la mirada, lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, muchos Omega de seguro ahora estaban en la purga ,en el área de crianza, el palacio de Jade o quién sabe que otros lugares había fundado la torre de Crystal para deleite de los alfa...

—Te diré luego, primero salgamos de aquí, quede de verme con Daichi y Shimizu en la guarida...Debemos arreglar lo que hice...

— Keishin...No, no lo hiciste ¿Verdad?— Takeda le miro perplejo, pero no decepcionado, realmente nunca se imagino que Ukai podía ser capaz de sacrificar a todos solo por el...

Sabía que era egoísta...

Que muchos sufrirían por esa decisión , pero para Keishin lo más importante era Takeda, no importaban los demás.

—Te hice una promesa...— Hablaban mientras avanzaban a la salida — Prometí que siempre te protegería, no importara el precio...

—Pero, ellos...No tenian la culpa de mi descuido— Ittetsu bajo su cansada mirada al suelo, por un descuido había sido capturado, y ahora los demás pagaban el precio.

—Lo se, se que no me perdonaran, pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora es recuperarlos a todos...

—Podemos...Yo te ayudaré— El pelinegro sonríe leve, apesar de todo el dolor que sufrió en esos días era capaz de sonreir para Ukai, quien le devolvió el gesto y unió sus labios solo por unos cuantos segundos.

—Gracias, ahora vamos con Daichi...

Si, había tomado una decisión egoísta, pero corregiría sus errores no importando como...

—0—

Kei temblaba, y con muy buenas razones ;Ushijima se vestía tranquilo sentando en la orilla de la cama, al parecer tenía una junta o algo así, según lo que había podido escuchar de la llamada...

Ya tres días, tres días habían pasado desde que habían llegado a la torre de cristal, y habían sido horribles...

Sexo...

Esa palabra lo resumía todo, era lo único para lo que era buscado por Ushijima; Lo único que lo aliviaba era que el mayor no lo había reclamado como suyo aún con una marca, siempre lamía la zona pero nunca le marcaba...

Agradecía eso profundamente aún que desconocía por completo las razones.

—Ve a bañarte y a comer con el resto de los Omega...— dice la tranquila pero firme voz de Wakatoshi, el solo asiente levemente, también, en esos tres días había aprendido a no llevarle la contraria, a no contestarle y no hacer nada que lo molestara...

Los castigos eran cien veces peor que en el santuario.

—Te quiero ver aqui a la hora de siempre— continua el mayor en forma de advertencia, Kei solo se limita a asentir, el menor seguia desnudo, sentado en la suave y enorme cama de sábanas color crema; Ushijima término de vestirse de forma elegante y se acercó a el tomándolo del mentón para darle un suave beso — Hasta entonces...— dice en forma de despedida antes de salir de la habitación, no se molesto en ponerle seguro o algo, sabía que su Omega no podría escapar hiciera lo que hiciera.

Tsukishima soltó un pesado suspiro cuando al fin se vio solo, se levantó con cuidado de la enorme cama y camino al baño para poder limpiarse. El baño era grande, de azulejos color crema, tenía una enorme tina del lado derecho la cual ya estaba preparada con agua caliente.

Antes de entrar al agua miro su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, no se reconocía por completo...

Sus anteojos cubrían un poco las ojeras de su rostro solo por el armazón grueso, pero si no fuera por eso podría verlas por completo, de un tono violeta oscuro ,enfermizo que le hacía ver un poco demacrado.

Había bajado mucho de peso , no sólo por esos días, toda su vida había sido muy mal alimentado, y cuando estuvo en la resistencia no aprovecho para alimentarse bien.

Sus largas piernas y sus caderas tenían las marcas de los fuertes agarres de Ushijima sobre el, lo mismo pasaba con sus brazos y no quería ni ver cómo tenía la espalda por los castigos a sus pequeñas desobediencias. El joven rubio suspiro y limpio con prisa las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, no , no dejaría que eso lo rompiera aún más...

El tenía esperanza, aún la tenía...

Sabía que la resistencia, que Kuroo, lo sacaría de ahí, lo podía sentir, tenía Fe en ello...

Se quitó los anteojos y entró a la tina sintiendo el agua caliente relajar sus tensos músculos, soltó un pequeño jadeo, las heridas en su espalda aún dolían demasiado...

Miro al techo y cerro sus ojos...

 _"Pronto...Ven por mi"_

 _—0—_

—P-Por favor...— Akaashi no podía creer que de nuevo había regresado a ese cruel lugar, el palacio de Jade, su delgado cuerpo se pegaba a la lujosa pared tratando de alejarse de aquel alfa que le miraba con intensa lujuria.

No solo el estaba en esa situación, todos los Omega que había rescatado la resistencia habían sido capturados y reubicados...

Akaashi no lo sabía, pero había una razón por lo que pasó eso...

Fueron traicionados.

Traicionados por la misma persona que les había ocultado todo ese tiempo, que de cierta forma, les hizo creer que no solo servían para lo que la torre de Crystal ordenaba.

Ukai Keishin...

El joven Omega deseaba que eso fuera una pesadilla, se pronto iba a abrir sus ojos almendrados solo para ver a Kotaro a su lado, sonriéndole como todas las mañanas...

Si, Bokuto había ido a verlo todos los días de una forma u otra, no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para llegar antes de que despertara y así desayunaban juntos...

Sin dudas, Bokuto fue el primer alfa en el que llegó realmente a confiar, no lo lastimó , no abuso de el, le respetaba, le hacía sentir importante...

Y ahora...

Ahora no estaba ahí para el...

Fue inevitable, aquel alto alfa se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo con fuerza— Te haz vuelto rebelde Keiji...— le dijo con voz gruesa acariciando su mejilla, limpiando aquella lágrima que salió de los ojos del más bajo.

Keiji miraba pasmado al otro, no quería volver a ser utilizado como antes, ya había sufrido de ese abuso por años, desde que era muy joven...

Los carnosos labios del alfa tomaron a la fuerza los finos y delicados del temeroso Omega, de forma demandante y opresora, Keiji reaccionó de forma instantánea, sabía que era peligroso seguir luchando...

Aún recordaba los golpes y el dolor por la desobediencia...

Pero tal vez, ese era su día de suerte, o tal vez el día en el realmente tocaría fondo; Las puertas de aquella lujosa habitación se abrieron y por ellas entró Satori Tendou, siempre con esa sonrisa en su rostro, avanzando dando pequeños saltos...

—Disculpen la interrupción~ —dice con un tono canturron de voz, Keiji se sintió aliviado por un momento, había detenido a aquel horrible alfa, el cual miro a Tendou algo nervioso y a la vez molesto—me temo que no podrá seguir, este Omega ha sido reubicado y es necesario su traslado ahora...

—Pero...

— Espero sea comprensivo, no se preocupe, tendrá otro Omega a su servicio en la siguiente habitación— Tendou hablaba tranquilo, incluso de forma madura, después de todo, estaba tratando con negocios importantes; Aquel alfa refunfuño y accedió antes de abandonar la habitación, Akaashi miraba a Tendou confundido...

¿Reubicación?

No, no quería ir al área de crianza o a la torre de Crystal, solo quería ir a casa y ver a Bokuto una vez más...

Akaashi no dejaba de pensar en Kotaro sin percatarse de la cercanía y la mirada de Satori, el pelirrojo le acarició la mejilla.

—Tranquilo...Serás enviado a un lugar mejor, uno bajo mi mismo cuidado— la sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensanchó — vamos...— Tendou sabía con qué clase de Omega estaba tratando, era un joven temeroso y sumiso, gracias a todos los años en el palacio de Jade había aprendido cual era su lugar.

Akaashi solo sintió su corazón romperse más de lo que ya estaba...

No tenía otra opción, aceptaría su destino...

—0—

Nishinoya luchaba contra las pulsera de metal que sostenían sus manos, todo estaba oscuro, solo sabía que estaba sentando en algún lugar con una cosa parecida a un casco en su cabeza.

Si...

Lo habían llevado a la purga, había una lista grande de omegas, betas y alfas esperando junto a el...

Después de tres días había llegado su turno para ser "Reiniciado" si es que así se le podía llamar, ese era el peor castigo que la torre de Crystal ejercía sobre los rebeldes...

El joven Omega trataba de zafarse de alguna manera, pero era imposible...

Una voz robótica hablo...

«Nishinoya Yuu, 20 años , nos alegra anunciarte que tú reinicio comenzará en breve, esperamos que tras esto cumplas con tu función sin ningún otro contratiempo, recuerda tu lugar...»

«Recuerda lo que eres, eres un Omega, nacido para brindar placer y procrear, esa es tu única función, si no eres capaz de ejercerla significa que no eres digno...»

«Haz tu mejor esfuerzo para complacer a tus amos»

«Todo acto de rebeldía es castigado, pero si tú conducta es la mejor, serás recompensado, la torre de Crystal es solo para los omegas más codiciados y obedientes, esfuérzate para permanecer ahí...»

Los mensajes y las imágenes que pasaban frente a sus ojos a través del casco se impregnaban en su mente, eso aunado a las drogas que eran inyectadas en el al momento del reinicio...

Yuu no dejaba de luchar, se negaba a creer lo que veía y oía, por su mente las palabras que varias veces Asahi le dijo resonaban.

"No eres un objeto, eres un ser vivo, un ser vivo maravilloso...Vive y se libre"

Los ojos de Yuu se humedecieron al recordarlo, y su corazón se rompió cuando ese recuerdo comenzó a deformarse, cambiando por completo...

"Entiéndelo Yuu, tu solo sirves para brindar placer a tus amos..."

"Deja de luchar"

 _No..._

"Solo eres un objeto para brindar placer"

 _No... No lo soy, Asahi, ven por mi..._

 _"_ Baja la cabeza..."

 _Sálvame , sálvame así como hiciste antes..._

 _"_ Obedece"

 _Por favor..._

 _Asahi..._

Yuu dejo de luchar, sus manos se detuvieron, sus pensamientos también...

Todo en el dejo de procesar, lo único que se mente procesaba ahora eran todas las palabras opresoras de la torre de Crystal...

«El reinicio ha terminado, Felicidades, haz sido perdonado de tus errores, ahora regresaras a tus funciones como Omega»

—0—

No...

No...

¡No!

Suga no podía creer que de nuevo estaba ahí, ese infierno de blancas y limpias paredes llamado "Área de crianza". Todo se veía igual a antes, solo con una enorme diferencia, Daichi no estaba ahí para el...

No estaba...

—Bueno, ya haz sido evaluado, nos es grato informarte que estás en óptimas condiciones para que pases al área de fertilización...

El joven de cabellos ceniza mantenía la mirada abajo ¿Asi sería entonces? No importaría lo mucho que habían luchado y esforzado ¿simplemente volvería a lo mismo siempre...?

—Entiendo...— su voz sonó vacía, rota, no sabía que esperar, no sabía si seguir luchando, no sabía si Daichi estaba bien...

No sabía que hacer...

No había esperanza...

—0—

Fin del capítulo 11

¡Chan! Espero les haya gustado, perdón por tardar tanto, tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero ya todo está bien.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y todo su apoyo, nuestros omegas están siendo destrozados ¿Lograran superar este duro golpe?

Gracias por leer :'3


	13. Capítulo 12

Actualización~

Si, muy pronto, todo gracias a ustedes.

No hablaré mucho ahora, espero les guste :'3

-0-

Tsukishima salió de aquel baño sintiéndose renovado, lamentablemente su situación lo acabaría agotando una vez mas; Salió del baño para vestirse con aquello que Ushijima había dejado en la cama para el , en verdad seguía sin entender ese fetiche de los alfas por vestirlos de forma femenina...

¿Por que no buscar a una mujer y ya?

Era confuso...

Término de vestirse, aquellos trapos no tapaban por completo su cuerpo, podían verse todas las marcas y cicatrices, así los demás omegas en esa torre sabrián que la desobediencia trae duras consecuencias; Salió de la habitación tranquilo, y comenzó a caminar por los largos y anchos pasillos del lugar, mantenía una mirada cansada y tranquila, su destino no estaba muy lejos, solo tendría que tomar el ascensor y bajar al piso donde desayunaria con otros Omega del lugar.

Era gracioso, los alfas que vivían en la torre de Crystal eran los más poderosos, tenían dinero, tenían lo que quisieran y eso incluía a cualquier Omega que ellos desearan, uno, dos, tres, cincuenta , todos los que quisieran...

El joven rubio entró a la gran sala, que tenía también un comedor lo bastante grande para todos los Omega que había ahí, había de todo tipo, altos, bajos, morenos, de piel blanca, realmente el describirlos a todos sería un gran problema y una perdida de tiempo; Apenas entró, un joven de cabellos melocotón se le acerco, Tsukishima se contuvo de hacer una mala cara y sonrió tranquilo.

-Veo que te volvió a castigar...- la voz de Shirabu sonaba burlona, el joven Omega vestía igual que Kei, y no sólo eso, el tenía una marca en su cuello, lo cual indicaba que pertenecía a Ushijima.

Si, Shirabu Kenjirou era el Omega de Ushijima , de alguna manera más oficial que los demás, pues estaba marcado por el; Eso llenaba de orgullo a Shirabu, pues le hacía sentir superior a el resto de omegas que Ushijima tenía para el, que no eran más de 4 contando a Kei y a Shirabu.

Wakatoshi tenía gustos particulares...

-Oh...Si, lo hizo - dijo tranquilo el joven de rubios cabellos restándole importancia, Shirabu soltó otra risa burlona.

-Bueno, eso te ganas por no hacerle caso...

-Al menos me hace caso, no como a otros... - Tsukishima no pudo evitar burlarse de el, no era que deseará la atención de Ushijima , todo lo contrario, pero sabía que Shirabu odiaba no tener la atención de Wakatoshi, la cual había sido casi nula desde la llegada de Tsukishima.

-¿Que insinuas?- Shirabu le miro molesto y se cruzo de brazos, Tsukishima solo ensanchó esa sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a avanzar para alejarse poco a poco de el.

-Oh~ nada, solo que tal vez alguien decida romper cierto lazo para formar uno nuevo~ - le dirigió una mirada burlona antes de darle la espalda - no lo sé, solo cuídate...Recuerda que nos pasa cuando los lazos se rompen~

-Tsk...Maldito - Shirabu ya no quiso decir más, solo desvío la mirada y salió de la habitación, Tsukishima sonrió victorioso, pero después suspiro, no quería que eso que dijo pasará...

De hecho, eso era lo peor que podría pasar, ser marcado por alguien que no ama...

Era lo peor...

-0-

Akaashi mantenía la mirada abajo, traía puesto una especie de vestido, era color azul marino, largo hasta los tobillos pero abierto hasta las caderas del lado derecho, odiaba que lo vistieran de tal forma, significaban malas noticias...

Estaba parado en medio de algún lugar, parecía ser una plataforma, era pequeña , solo para estar de pie y tal vez dar dos pasos a los lados; No podía ver a su alrededor pues una gruesa cortina negra lo rodeaba.

No sabía dónde estaba, Satori le había dicho que había sido reubicado pero ¿A donde? Eso nunca lo dijo.

«Bienvenidos sean, gracias por acompañarnos a la gran inauguración de este nuevo lugar diseñado solo para su deleite, permítanos presentarles...Al "palacio aperlado"»

Una voz femenina dió esa presentación, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Akaashi se sobresalto un poco ¿Estaba en una inaguracion? No lo entendía del todo.

«El palacio aperlado, a diferencia del palacio de Jade, es un lugar donde se ofrece la toma de propiedad del Omega que usted desee, con el precio adecuado; Nos dedicaremos a buscar el indicado según sus preferencias y deseos...»

Akaashi apretó levemente los puños, creía entender de qué iba la cosa, no era un lugar para prostituirlos, era para venderlos al mejor postor...

En esa misma sala, pero en otra plataforma detrás de una cortina roja se encontraba Hinata, a diferencia de Akaashi el tenía puesto un vestido más corto por arriba del muslo, el joven pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso, escuchaba con atención lo que decía la presentadora...

El no tenía experiencia en esas cosas, fue salvado y llevado a la resistencia antes de que pudiera conocer el infierno, así que sentía miedo ¿Que iban a hacerle?

«Para comenzar la inauguración de este lugar, hemos traído para ustedes distintos Omega, especialmente escogidos para ustedes, comencemos con el primero...»

Una cortina cayó , bajo ella estaba un joven de cabellos rubios, pero se notaban que no eran naturales, ya que las raíces eran completamente negras, el joven, delgado y no muy alto, mantenía una mirada seria mirando a los alfa presentes, hombres y mujeres...

 _Seres detestables..._ \- pensó el joven con mirada cansada.

«Este es Kozume Kenma, Omega completamente virgen, tiene 20 años, pero apesar de eso se ha mantenido en el santuario debido a su buena conducta, a demostrado ser callado y respetuoso con los alfa que han estado con el...

No tiene caderas muy anchas, sin embargo, según nuestros médicos, está perfectamente capacitado para quedar en cinta sin problema alguno...»

Kenma no podía sentirse más avergonzado, hablaban de él como si solo fuera un trozo de carne a la venta...

«Se comenzará la subasta ahora»

Los alfas levantaban pequeños carteles dorados y decían los precios, siempre uno más alto que el otro, Kenma los observaba a todos y sentía un tremendo asco - Quinientos mil ...- una voz gruesa se escuchó en el lugar, Kozume levantó la mirada, era un hombre alto...Pero también muy obeso, tal vez demasiado, estaba seguro que lo aplastaría si intentaba tener sexo con el.

La joven presentadora estaba a punto de anunciar la compra, pero una delgada mano se alzó y con algo de fuerza y desesperación una voz se escuchó- yo doy seiscientos mil- su voz sonaba un tanto desesperada por alguna razón.

-Vendido al joven alto de haya- se anunció y algunos aplaudieron, Kozume suspiro y aquella plataforma donde estaba fue bajada fuera de la vista de todos.

-Bien, vamos a prepararte para tu entrega - lo recibió abajo del escenario una mujer mayor y lo dirigió a algún lugar.

«El siguiente es Hinata Shouyou, un joven que al igual que el anterior es completamente virgen, este caso es muy especial; Él es un joven con mucho espíritu, tanto que es un rebelde...»

Al mencionar a la rebelión los omegas se burlaron, para ellos no era más que un patético intento para enfrentar el sistema.

« El junto a otros omegas fueron capturados, este caso en especial no lo mandamos a la purga, sabemos que a algunos de ustedes les gustan los retos...He aquí uno»

Hinata sentía el rostro arder, nunca se imagino que ser ofrecido como carne podía ser así de denigrante, las ofertas comenzaron a llegar, al final, un hombre alto de cabellos negros bastante mayor fue el ganador con una increíble suma de dinero.

«Felicidades y gracias por su compra»

-¡Viejo pervertido!- le grito Hinata causando que algunos de la sala se vieran ofendidos, en especial su ahora dueño. Si, sin dudas el pequeño Hinata sería todo un reto...

«Bueno, sigamos...este es Akaashi Keiji...»

Cuando Akaashi escucho su nombre y vio la cortina caer sintió su piel erizarse, no podía creer la cantidad de asistentes a esa inaguracion, algunos incluso exclamaron un poco su asombro de verlo ahí; Si, de seguro muchos ya lo conocían y se les estaba haciendo "Agua a la boca"

«A diferencia de los primeros dos, este no es virgen, ha estado por más de 3 años en el palacio de Jade haciendo un trabajo sin igual, el fue robado por los rebeldes ,pero ya lo hemos recuperado... Tal vez ya no sea virgen, pero la experiencia y la obediencia son cosas que valen mucho...»

La mujer seguia hablando, Keiji trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, todos le miraban, muchos preparaban ya la cantidad que iban a ofrecer; Entre todas esas miradas destacaba una en especial, era sería, fría y le examinaba de arriba a abajo, Akaashi se estremeció al percatarse de esa persistente mirada...

Nunca lo había visto, no se veía muy grande, a lo mucho solo uno o dos años de diferencia...

Las ofertas comenzaron a sonar, las cantidades eran altas, impensables, Keiji pensó que el nisiquiera valía todo eso, no, el ya no valía nada...

Sin quererlo así, su mente comenzó a divagar en lejanos recuerdos...

«¡Vendido!»

Se anunció, Akaashi había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó quien fue el "Afortunado", levantó la mirada pero ya estaba siendo retirado del escenario en esa pequeña plataforma-ascensor.

«Excelente , pasemos al siguiente...»

Akaashi miraba extrañado el lugar a su alrededor, una mujer mayor le guío a una habitación lujosa donde conocería a su dueño, no podía creer que había sido vendido, no sabía que pensar, ni cómo sentirse, tampoco podía dejar de pensar que estaba haciendo Bokuto.

¿Por que no iba por el?

¿Por que no lo salvaba?

-Bienvenido- escucho , la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió y por ella entró aquel joven de mirada profunda, de nuevo ese juego de miradas comenzó; El alfa de negros cabellos camino acercándose a Akaashi, era ligeramente más alto que el, se puso de frente y le miro de arriba a abajo, después hizo que se diera la vuelta y contorneo sus caderas antes de asentir levemente.

-Esta bien...Te depositaré de inmediato- hablo tranquilo sacando su celular solo para mandar un mensaje, Akaashi no decía nada, solo lo miraba extrañado, ahora que lo tenía de frente noto que eran de la edad más o menos.

-Excelente, ya está listo el depósito, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted joven Sakusa...- el joven solo se limitó a asentir, Keiji le miro serio y algo temeroso, aquel joven se veía intimidante ¿Era por que no dejaba ver su rostro por completo?

-Vamonos...- su voz sonaba tranquila pero demandante, Akaashi bajo la cabeza y lo siguió en silencio...

Solo se preguntaba...

¿Que seria de el ahora?

-0-

Ukai y Takeda estaban ya en la guardia con el resto de la resistencia, ambos se veían apenados y acomplejados , especialmente Ukai.

-Se que lo que hice no tiene perdón...- Habla Keishin con la mirada abajo llena de culpabilidad - pero espero que entiendan que no tenía otra opción...

La mirada de todos era sería, especialmente la de Bokuto, Kuroo y Asahi, Shimizu suspiro y se acercó a ambos, se tomó la libertad de acariciar los cabellos negros de Takeda.

-Nunca pensé que te hubieran secuestrado...- dice con un tono acomplejado de voz.

Daichi suspiro y tomó la palabra - Ya, no sirve de nada lamentarnos por la pérdida, debemos movernos... Hemos esperado demasiado.

-¡Demasiado! Necesito saber dónde está Akaashi- dice Bokuto levantándose de donde estaba sentado, eso era todo lo que le preocupaba, Kuroo suspiro y palmeo su espalda.

-Todos son importantes, los encontraremos a todos sin falta...- Kuroo mantenía la cabeza fría, aún que de todos los omegas perdidos, incluyendo a los pocos de la resistencia, Kei era el que más le preocupaba; En los pocos días que pudieron convivir juntos realmente sintió una conexión especial con el.

-Asi es , comenzaremos con el área de crianza, muchos de los Omega que estaban en ese edificio pertenecían a ese lugar, además de que es el más peligroso, no tardarán en fertilizarlos y eso podría ser un problema- dice Daichi, y tenía razón, todos estaban de acuerdo con eso, además de que curiosamente , era el lugar menos custodiado de todos debido a que era de los más concurridos, especialmente por parejas que buscaban formar una familia.

-Bien- Kuroo suspira - esto será todo un rollo...

-0-

Suga estaba recostado viendo el techo en silencio, soltó un pequeño suspiro, su fertilización había sido ya programada, no iba a mentir que estaba nervioso...

Otro pequeño más...

Otro pequeño más que le sería quitado de sus manos, es más, nisiquiera podría tocarlo o verlo, simplemente cerraría sus ojos por culpa de la anestesia y cuando los abriera no abría más bebé...

Pero apesar de eso, dolía mucho, esa sensación de vacío, esos instintos maternales no satisfechos ...

Era doloroso, no pudo evitar recordar la promesa de Daichi, siempre que podía la recordaba...

"Juntos formaremos una familia, una grande, llena de pequeños que criaremos con todo nuestro amor"

Una lágrima salió y resbaló por su rostro ...

El solo quería eso, una familia...

Una familia llena de amor.

-0-

Chan Chan Chan

Actualize pronto! Y todo por una razón, por que ya tenía el capítulo y por que ustedes me motivaron más que nada :'3

Enserio, no saben como las adoro mis queridas lectoras~

Weno, en resumen algunos nuevos personajes aparecieron, entre ellos, el que me emociona más es Sakusa~

Si leen el manga ya saben quien es, si no...Busquen imágenes :'3

Es tan...Ajsjekslalsks

Ok ya, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :'3 nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer~


	14. Capítulo 13

Hoy sería el día...

Sugawara soltó un pequeño suspiro viendo el blanco techo de la pequeña habitación donde se encuentra, todo ahí era blanco sin falta. Las paredes, la cama, las sabanas, el pequeño ropero, su ropa, todo era de ese color, después de todo estaban en el Área de Crianza y las medidas de higiene en ese lugar superan las de cualquier otro.

El joven omega de cabellos color ceniza no sabía la hora, tampoco el día, había perdido la noción del tiempo, Se hallaba completamente aislado en un lugar sin ventanas. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y dejó a su mente divagar en recuerdos, memorias que se formaron en las mismas cuatro paredes, las cuales presenciaron momentos de angustia, tristeza y desesperanza.

Sin embargo, ahora había algo diferente, además de aún no estar esperando un nuevo bebé, esta vez Daichi no estaría a su lado. El joven alfa siempre residió a su lado, lo cuidaba tanto como le era permitido y trataba de hacerle olvidar en el lugar en donde estaban, pero ahora no era así y aun que Suga quisiera mantenerse fuerte en esos momentos, no podía evitar sentirse desesperado y romper en llanto.

Sugawara desconocía la fecha u hora pero pronto seria llevado al área de selección; Esa encontraba en algún lugar dentro del área de crianza, era una sala donde, junto con otros omegas de características similares a las suyas. Seria mostrado a algunas parejas que deseaban formar o hacer crecer su familia. Koshi sabía que una vez que alguna pareja lo viera no dudarían en escogerlo ¿La razón? Había escuchado muchas veces que, debido a su físico, muchos le consideraban fastuoso y querían que sus pequeños tuvieran la posibilidad de parecerse a él, por los cabellos, los ojos, la piel… entre otras cosas.

Eso era tal vez lo que le ponía más nervioso, pues una vez que fuera escogido por alguna pareja, seria llevado al Área de fertilización…

 _Y eso significaba un pequeño más…_

 _Otro más que sería alejado de su lado, otro más que no podría conocer, criar o cuidar…_

Una pequeña alarma sonó en su habitación, en respuesta su piel se erizó y contuvo la respiración por un momento sintiendo un nudo formarse en su estómago— _No, aun no…solo un poco más de tiempo—_ Pensó desesperado, Daichi tenía que rescatarlo, sacarlo de ahí; Eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente del joven de cabellos ceniza.

 _«Sugawara Koshi, dirígete al área de selección»_

La puerta metálica se abrió automáticamente, por ella entro el alfa que estaba encargado de vigilarlo. Aun no conocía su nombre ni su rostro, pero esos son detalles que prefiere no saber, después de todo ese alfa era igual a todos …un bastardo.

—Vamos rápido— Fue una orden no una sugerencia, Koshi le miro molesto y se levantó de las blancas sabanas acomodando un poco la estúpida bata blanca que tenía que usar siempre, era como si estuviera en un hospital todos los días. Sin cruzar mirada o palabra alguna Sugawara salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los blancos y vacíos pasillos hacia su destino, aquel alfa le seguía a un metro de distancia sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Koshi podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba más y más por cada paso que daba, mientras avanzaba otra puerta se abrió y por ella salió un omega que él conocía muy bien, incluso se sorprendió de verlo aun en ese lugar.

—¿Yaku? — Importándole poco la presencia de dos alfas ahí, se acercó al más bajo de cabellos cortos que le miro sorprendido y algo confundido.

—¿Sugawara? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — grito ganándose una seria mirada por parte de aquel alto alfa que le vigilaba. Yaku se disculpó por un momento y ambos comenzaron a caminar siendo seguidos por sus cuidadores— Se supone que tú ya estabas fuera— ambos habían sido llamados al área de selección, siempre llamaban mínimo a diez propuestas y las parejas escogían al que más le gustaba.

—si… pero las cosas se complicaron demasiado, creo que tal vez nos confiamos— Koshi odiaba admitirlo, pero fue así, pensaron que ya tenían todo controlado, que podrían escapar como siempre lo habían hecho, pero no fue así. Ellos nunca tuvieron el control, solo habían jugado con ellos.

—¿Daichi también? — Morisuke miraba de reojo a los alfa siguiéndolos, Koshi solo negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente no lo sé, espero que no… sé que él va a venir por mí y me sacara de aquí una vez más.

—Bueno, al menos tienes esperanza. No como yo. Adivina cuantas veces ya he pasado por esto— comento burlándose de sí mismo con amargura, Sugawara se sintió terrible por él.

—Si Daichi viene me asegurare de también sacarte de aquí…

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir— La voz de Morisuke sonaba apagada, después de todo ahora tenía en claro que aun que escaparas una vez, siempre terminabas volviendo ¿Por qué seguir negando su destino?

Ambos se detuvieron en una puerta doble, se dirigieron una mirada para darse apoyo y uno de los alfa abrió la puerta con una tarjeta llave — Pasen de una vez— fue lo que les dijo y solo ambos omegas pasaron dentro. Dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos.

Era una habitación larga, al menos otros 4 omegas estaban ahí formados y voltearon a verlos cuando entraron al lugar, Koshi soltó un suspiro y se posiciono en algún lugar de la fila, Morisuke hizo lo mismo. Frente a ellos hay un espejo donde ven sus reflejos perfectamente, así no podrían ver a las parejas que estaban del otro lado de la habitación, observándolos…

Las parejas jugaban un rol muy importante dentro del área de crianza, pues ellas eran quienes escogían al omega "Afortunado" para incubar al bebe; La razón por la cual ellos debían escoger al incubadora era más por el aspecto físico que otra cosa. No todas las parejas pedían esa selección, pero las más exigentes si, después de todo él bebe podría nacer con todas o alguna característica del omega que lo tuvo, y eso podría molestar o no a la pareja.

Había tres parejas en total, las seis personas observaban y platicaban entre ellas. Una mujer en particular quedo fascinada por los cabellos platinados de Suga, a muchos les atraían los aspectos extravagantes y lindos. Después de la selección la pareja seria notificada acerca del omega que habían solicitado, sus características entre otras cosas, la salud era algo muy importante, pues esta radicaría en la salud y vida del bebe.

 _«Morisuke Yaku»_ El aludido dio un paso al frente, debió haberlo sabido, siempre lo escogían, de hecho solos unas tres veces había salido libre de la selección. El siguiente nombre que se escuchó no lo conocía realmente y no le importaba mucho, Yaku no podía dejar de apretar los puños.

No era justo, no era justo que siguieran usándolo después de tantos embarazos ¿Cuántos pequeños sus suponía que tenía que dar para que lo dejaran libre? No lo sabía, pero era denigrante, preferiría mil veces estar en el palacio de jade que en ese lugar.

 _«Sugawara Koshi»_ Suga soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada, sus manos temblaron un poco pues él había pensado que Daichi iba a llegar con el e iba a rescatarlo.

 _«Eso sería todo, el resto regresen a sus habitación, los seleccionados pasen a la siguiente habitación»_

Con las instrucciones dichas, los omegas no escogidos salieron aliviados, estarían a salvo unos días más; a menos de que fueran escogidos en la próxima selección. En cuanto a los demás solo se vieron por unos momentos antes de pasar a la siguiente habitación, la sala de fertilización.

Ahí se realizaría todo, las parejas ya habían dado su semilla a los laboratorios y lo último que faltaba era la incubadora; Dentro de esa habitación los sentaron en tres diferentes camillas separadas por gruesas cortinas blancas.

—Se fuerte…— fue lo último que le dijo Morisuke antes de desparecer por aquella cortina, Suga no supo que contestarle, solo asintió en silencio y se recostó en la camilla, los médicos llegaron poco después para realizar la fertilización.

El somnífero lo durmió y perdió conciencia de lo que sucedía, simplemente todo era negro y por un momento se sintió en verdadera paz…

—0—

—¡Koshi! ¡Koshi! — La voz de Daichi resonaba por los pasillos, las blancas paredes del lugar eran ahora rojas debido a las luces de emergencia que parpadeaban sin cesar, además de gritos y disparos una fuerte alarma resonaba en el lugar.

Por más que habían intentado entrar en cubierto, simplemente la seguridad ya no era como antes, fueron detectados de inmediato, pero Daichi se negó a retirarse sin Suga a su lado. Ahora el corría por los pasillos buscando desesperado a su pareja. Cada vez que abría alguna habitación con la tarjeta que logro robarse de un guardia le gritaba al omega que estuviera ahí que saliera corriendo. En la salida estaba el resto de su equipo creando una distracción con la evacuación de los omega.

No serviría pero le daría tiempo para encontrar a Koshi y salir de una vez por todas de ahí.

La alarma comenzaba a desesperarlo, también el hecho de no encontrar a Suga en ninguna habitación, siguió corriendo por el vacío pasillo en una sola dirección, si su memoria no le fallaba estaba corriendo directo al área de fertilización — _Mas te vale no estar ahí —_ Pensó molesto, si estaba ahí solo significaba que había llegado tarde, y no quería eso, no desea que Suga sufriera más.

 _«Daichi, Logramos distraerlos, pero no durara mucho» Ese era Kuroo desde la radio « Diez Minutos mínimo»_

—Es suficiente, pero si no logro salir de aquí con Suga lárguense, no quiero que los atrapen por mi culpa— Daichi llego a la habitación que usaban como área de selección y se detuvo por un momento, el olor de Suga era un poco más fuerte, estaba mezclado con otros más, pero Suga era su pareja, podía reconocer su olor en cualquier lado.

«No digas estupideces, no nos iremos sin ti» Kuroo corto la comunicación y volteo a ver a Bokuto que ayudaba a varios omegas a encontrar la salida. Keishi estaba fueran junto a los demás en diferentes carros blindados, sabían que si se llevaban a esos omegas lejos los centinelas preferirían atraparlos que preocuparse por los tres intrusos aun dentro de los laboratorios.

—¡Váyanse ya! —No era el mejor plan, pero al menos conseguirían a Suga de vuelta y esa era la prioridad de esa pequeña misión, aunque también Asahi, Tanaka y Keishi se estaban jugando la vida por tratar de huir con esos pobres omegas.

Las parejas que se encontraban en el área de recepción estaban aterradas, nunca antes habían estado en una especie de ataque y las puertas del laboratorio habían sido cerradas por su seguridad. Muchos murmuraban entre sí, comentaban acerca de los rumores de una pequeña rebelión, muchos solo reían comentando lo inútil que era, pero otros incluso estaban de su lado, sin embargo no tenían el valor de unirse a sus filas.

Daichi dejo aquella habitación pasando al área de fertilización, al entrar sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, no había médicos operando las maquinas, pero Koshi estaba ahí y era muy claro lo que ya había sucedido.

 _Había llegado tarde._

—Koshi…— Murmuro acercándose a su pareja y tomándolo en brazos, aun estaba bajo los efectos de ese fuerte somnífero, sabía que no serviría de nada tratar de despertarlo, así que solo lo levanto en brazos con cuidado para salir de ahí. Solo dio unos pasos antes de detenerse y mirar atrás, había otras tres camillas…

Daichi respiro hondo, tal vez aún tenía tiempo, con Suga en brazos se asomó viendo a un desconocido a y Yaku en la camilla siguiente, él lo conocía muy bien, a pesar de que nunca se había animado a escapar junto a ellos, sabía que Yaku estaba desesperado por tener una vida normal.

El joven alfa se mordió el labio no podía llevarlos a ambos…

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — una voz completamente desconocida para el llamo su atención, al voltear vio a un alto alfa verlo con una sonrisa que no distinguía si era sincera o maliciosa— No te preocupes— se adelantó a hablar— yo estoy de su lado…llevare a Yaku fuera de aquí.

Daichi no estaba seguro si confiar en él o no, esperaba tomar la decisión correcta— solo recuerda que no hay vuelta atrás…

—No la necesito, estoy cansado de este estúpido sistema— Sin quitar esa sonrisa segura de su rostro tomo a Yaku en brazos, solo al ver aquel rostro dormido su sonrisa se borró— es una pena que sea tan tarde…

—Lo es…

No había tiempo para hablar, ambos corriendo de regreso, Daichi sabía dónde ir para encontrar la salida que habían formado al entrar. Una vez ahí simplemente se irían y desaparecerían una vez más.

—¿Aun no viene? —pregunta Bokuto algo ansioso, más bien estresado, la alarma ya lo había desesperado demasiado, Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

—Va a llegar, solo espera— Tetsuro miraba el ultimo camión que esperaba por ellos, su radio comenzó a sonar poco después.

 _«Aquí Asahi, ya perdimos a nuestros perseguidores, ahora voy la colmena»_

—Bien, solo recuerda no asustarlos— dice como broma, ya que por alguna razón todos temían de Asahi siempre que lo veían la primera vez. La colmena era otro lugar que tenían para reunirse, más bien, era el lugar que usaban para llevar a los omegas de forma provisional antes de reubicarlos, hace mucho que no la usaban pues ya había pasado bastante desde que habían sacado a más de uno o dos omegas de los distintos pilares.

—¡Ya llega Daichi! —grito Bokuto y corría al camión encendiéndolo, Kuroo sonrió y fue a ver solo para confundirse ¿Quién era ese otro alfa? Bueno, eso lo sabría después.

—Sabía que llegarías Daichi— comenta en forma de bienvenida y los ayuda subir al área de carga. Daichi no dijo nada, su ceño estaba fruncido, era claro que estaba molesto. Kuroo prefirió omitir sus comentarios y fue con Bokuto al área de copiloto después de cerrar las puertas traseras y al fin poder largarse.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto Bokuto con una sonrisa mientras conducía, Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

—creo que no del todo, pero al menos recuperamos a Koshi…

—¡Y a muchos omegas!

—Bueno, aún falta que Tanaka y Keishi logren perder a los centinelas que los siguieron.

Finalmente abandonaron ese lugar infernal de blancas paredes, Kuroo ya podía oír las noticias _"Rebelión que se supone no existe, asalta el área de crianza"_ esa tal vez sería la segunda vez que se escucha de ellos en los medios de comunicación, después de todo siempre habían intentado hacer su trabajo entre las sombras, aunque ahora no había salido muy bien. Mientras ambos alfas conversaban acerca de las noticias y que sería lo próximo que harían, en la cabina pasaba algo completamente diferente.

Daichi miraba el rostro durmiente de su pareja, al menos así lo veía tranquilo y sin preocupaciones: Con una pequeña sonrisa acaricio sus suaves mejillas y después beso su frente, su sonrisa desapareció después de eso— Lamento haber llegado tarde …— murmuro arrepentido, tal vez solo unas horas antes y lo hubiera rescatado sin que hubiera pasado por la fertilización una vez más. Sawamura decidió ya no lamentarse por ahora, si Suga esperaba un nuevo pequeño solo tendría que aceptarlo, con esa idea en mente levanto la mirada encarando a aquel alfa de plateados cabellos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Haiba Lev— responde tranquilo, por alguna razón se notaba emoción en su voz, Daichi alzo una ceja confundido— lo siento, es que…siempre se rumoro de ustedes en los pasillos, todo siempre eran comentarios de odio por parte de mis colegas o de esperanza por parte de los omega, no puedo creer que finalmente me pueda unir a ustedes.

Lev sonaba como un niño pequeño en esos momentos, como si estuviera cumpliendo el sueño de su vida— yo soy el alfa asignado para cuidar a Yaku, él es un omega muy tirano conmigo y me cae bien… aunque creo que él me odia— Haiba rasco su nuca un poco— Cuando vi la oportunidad de salvarlo simplemente no podía dejarla pasar.

—entiendo— Daichi sonrió levemente— me alegra que aun haya alfas que piensan que este sistema está mal.

—¿Mal? ¡Es pésimo! — se queja el menor— Yo nunca quise ser un centinela ¿Sabes? Pero el gobierno te envía a la purga si ven que no sigues el sistema, y no quiero ir ahí.

—Nadie quiere. En fin, mucho gusto, Yo soy Daichi Sawamura, capitán de esta pequeña rebelión— El camión dio un brinco mientras se presentaban, Lev le miro con admiración.

—Mucho gusto señor, le juro que daré mi vida para ayudar a su cometido, es lo ultimo que puedo hacer— lev tenía sus propias razones para actuar por arte de la rebelión, pero incluso aun eran un misterio para él.

Después de varios minutos platicando sobre futuros planes y en ocasiones sobre su relación con Koshi, el camión se detuvo y finamente pudieron bajar.

Habían llegado a su destino, su base seria esa solo por ahora mientras Keishi y Takeda veían como reubicar a todos esos omega que realmente no pensaban que iban a rescatar.

La colmena, le llamaban así debido a que era enorme y con muchas habitaciones, esta había sido una prisión hace mucho, antes de que se creara la purga. Daichi bajó cargando a Sugawara contra su pecho — Entremos de una vez — Habló dirigiéndose a su equipo— necesito una habitación para Koshi y también una para Yaku y Lev— Después daría explicaciones, ahora lo único que quería era que Kiyoko revisara a Suga en la privacidad de su habitación y le aclarará todas esas dudas que se negaba a creer.

Fin del capítulo 13

¡Chan! Al fin pude actualizar, debo decir que esta vez recibí una muy linda ayuda, no soy una persona que utilice una beta, pero decidí intentarlo y me gusto mucho. Espero a ustedes les haya gustado el capítulo.

AVISO

Esta historia entrara en hiatus indefinido…

Ok no jaja

Ahora si el aviso de verdad.

Queridos lectores, lo he estado pensando mucho últimamente, y quiero ofrecerles una historia más…completa. Por eso mismo me dedicaré a corregir todos los errores de los capítulos anteriores, aviso esto para que se animen a leerlos una vez más cuando ya estén editados, ESTO SERA CUANDO VUELVA A ACTUALIZAR (Seria el capítulo 14).

Habrá uno que otro capítulo que va a cambiar por completo, de hecho tal vez incluso se hagan más largos :3

Listo ese es el aviso.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por seguir esta historia.


	15. Capítulo 14

Daichi Sawamura era un alfa con carácter fuerte, siempre actuó con responsabilidad y optimismo con su equipo, Tanaka y Nishinoya muchas veces le habían dicho que actuaba como un padre y Sawamura no podía negarlo, él siempre se preocupaba por la integridad de sus compañeros. Especialmente por la de Sugawara, su pareja...

Él y él de cabellos celestes no habían formado un lazo aún, de hecho, nunca se habían acostado realmente, su relación era a los ojos de muchos muy tranquila y que no pasaba de un par de besos y abrazos. Ninguno de los dos tenían un problema con ello ya que lo que más querían ambos era formar una familia juntos, una familia creada a conciencia y no por las calenturas de una noche. Tanto Daichi como Suga sabían que, aunque escaparan y vivieran lejos, formar una familia no llenaría sus corazones si el mundo en el que vivían seguía igual de podrido.

Por eso, Sawamura le había prometido a su pareja, a su querido Sugawara que, una vez que cumplieran su misión, podrían tener una familia, una enorme familia y que la criarían juntos. Sugawara no podía estar más de acuerdo, por eso ambos estaban motivados por seguir combatiendo, por eso arriesgaban sus vidas...

Por eso mantenían la esperanza...

Pero ahora, por un desliz, por un error, Sugawara estaba esperando un bebe una vez más, con esta sería la cuarta vez. Daichi no podía sentirse más culpable, no había protegido ni había sido lo suficientemente bueno para proteger a su pareja.

 _¿Estoy esperando un bebé?— Preguntó el de cabellos cenizas con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a Kiyoko y después a Daichi, después de nuevo a Kiyoko y repitió aquello varias veces esperando que alguno de ellos soltara una risa y le dijeran "Es broma". Pero lo único que sintió fue la mano de Daichi apretando su diestra con mucha fuerza._

 _—Lo siento...— susurró el pelinegro — fallé, y de nuevo tendrás que pasar por esto, yo..._

 _—Daichi— La voz de Suga sonaba tranquila pero apagada; Ambos conectaron sus miradas por un momento y Kiyoko decidió dejarlos solos por ahora. Una vez solos, el de cabellos ceniza abrazó a Sawamura con fuerza, soltando pequeños sollozos. Daichi correspondió el abrazo con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas._

 _—Lo siento...— Repitió una vez más el pelinegro, pero Suga negó con la cabeza— No te disculpes, no es tu culpa...— Koshi sonrió levemente — No lo planeamos, no fue nuestra voluntad pero...al menos no lo alejaran de mi lado._

 _Daichi abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, Sugawara no estaba molesto ni asustado, estaba feliz, feliz de que al fin tendría un pequeño y podría criarlo junto a la persona que amaba. Sawamura reaccionó besando con suavidad los labios ajenos— Tienes razón, será nuestro hijo..._

Nuestro hijo...

Una frase que Sugawara nunca creyó escuchar por cómo iban las cosas, pero ahora, fuera bueno o no, tendrían un pequeño juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el ataque al área de crianza, después de ese movimiento tan osado, la pequeña resistencia no pudo hacer otra cosa pues era demasiado peligroso, y ya no querían perder más miembros. Afortunadamente no todo fue malo, dos miembros más se unieron a sus filas. El alto alfa, Lev Haiba, y un pequeño pero rudo omega llamado Yaku Morisuke, quien afortunadamente había salido librado del área de crianza.

Aquellos dos nuevos integrantes parecían conocerse de antes, pero también parecían llevarse muy mal, Yaku le gritaba e incluso pateaba al alto joven de ojos verdes sin remordimiento alguno. Muchos no contenían las risas al ver como un omega se defendía sólo porque mencionaban algo sobre su altura. De cierta manera, que aquellos jóvenes se unieran a sus filas había aligerado el ambiente entre todos ellos.

Sin embargo, entre todos esos rebeldes, había uno que no podía estar tranquilo por nada en el mundo, y ese era Asahi Azumane. El castaño no había podido dormir ni comer desde que Nishinoya había sido capturado y no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre su paradero. Su mayor temor era que lo hubieran llevado a la purga, ese terrible lugar donde les lavaban el cerebro, la sola idea de un Nishinoya sin voluntad y sumiso le erizaba la piel.

 _¡Vamos! ¿Eres un alfa o no?—Nishinoya gritaba con toda la motivación del mundo en una posición de lucha mientras Asahi se levantaba del suelo por décima vez. Yuu era muy bueno con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a pesar de ser tan pequeño. Muchos no podían creer que alguien tan pequeño pudiera derribar a alguien tan grande._

 _—¿Y tú no eres uno? Vamos Yuu, ten un poco de piedad, no soy bueno en esto — Azumane se levantó del piso algo cansado. Tal vez ni el mismo Nishinoya se podía creer que fuera tan fuerte, después de todo, gran parte de su vida la pasó en el palacio de Jade siendo usado cual juguete. Y ahora..._

 _Ahora era capaz de derribar a un alfa enorme sin problema alguno. Lo que Nishinoya no sabía era que Asahi le dejaba el trabajo algo sencillo, al castaño nunca le había gustado aplastar la motivación y voluntad de Nishinoya, no desde que vio el brillo en los ojos ajenos por primera vez._

Ambos se conocían de hace mucho, e incluso habían tenido deslices, besos, caricias, una vez terminaron en la misma cama, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar de eso por pena ¿Por qué? Porque no eran pareja, aquel desliz había sido por culpa del celo y sólo eso. Nada más nada menos, sin embargo, todo su equipo sabía muy bien que ambos deseaban ser solo más que compañeros, pero ninguno tenía el valor de dar ese paso a la formalidad.

A eso se unía Tanaka, el entrañable amigo de Nishinoya, Alocado y salvaje como el pequeño omega, él nunca lo decía pero, si tuviera una oportunidad, quitaría a Asahi de en medio y se quedaría con el pequeño Yuu, pero el de cabeza rapada no podía interferir, no.

Tal vez el y Azumane eran rivales en el amor, pero el mensaje era claro, el tenia las de perder y lo único que podía hacer ahora era buscar a Nishinoya con la esperanza de recuperar a su amigo y verlo feliz con Azumane, era triste, tal vez incluso una sacrificio demasiado alto, pero él estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo para ver a sus amigos y compatriotas felices.

—Oye, Asahi...— Tanaka se acercó al más alto. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las tantas habitaciones que tenían en la colmena, Azumane levantó la vista y vio que Tanaka no había llegado con las manos vacías, traía una barra de cereal y un poco de agua— ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

—No lo haces, adelante— Asahi se hizo a un lado y tomó la barra de cereal algo decaído. Ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Tanaka fue el primero en hablar— Lo encontraremos pronto...

—Ryuu...— Asahi no supo que decirle, el solía ser muy fatalista mientras que el contrario era optimista hasta la médula — y-YO...creo que lo llevaron a la purga— Dice con voz baja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando un regaño por haber sonado tan pesimista, pero no recibió nada de eso, al contrario. Escucho un pequeño sollozo.

—Lo se...— Tanaka apretaba su barra de cereal con fuerza, dejando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos — Esos malditos de seguro lo llevaron haya, pero eso fue hace semanas— Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios— debe estar de nuevo en ese infiero color jade, puedo sentirlo Asahi.

—¿En el palacio? — El castaño suspiró— no podemos entrar ahí aun, es de los pilares más complicados...

—¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo! Yuu de seguro está siendo tocado y usado una y otra vez, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada— Tanaka se levantó y lanzó su botella con agua a la pared en señal de frustración. Ambos quedaron en silencio después de eso.

—tendremos que esperar, sólo un poco más, que Daichi esté mejor y...

—Daichi ahora no estará mejor, escucha...- Tanaka se acercó a él para susurrarle— El y Suga tienen que dejar esto...

—¿Qué?—Azumane abrió los ojos perplejo, Tanaka asintió levemente.

—Sugawara está en cinta de nuevo, ya no puede pelear, y seria cruel alejarlo de Sawamura. Ellos merecen tener una familia...

Tanaka tenía el ceño fruncido, la noticia del bebe su Sugawara sólo la sabían ellos dos y Tetsuro, de hecho, fue Kuroo quien le dijo a Tanaka aquello.

 _Tenemos que dejarlos ir, tú lo sabes bien Tanaka, el sueño más grande de ambos es formar una familia, no lo han hecho por luchar por nosotros...pero ahora debemos dejarlos ir._

Tanaka no lo entendió al inicio, incluso llegó a pensar ¡ _Todos quieren tener una vida feliz!_ Pero, lo que dijo Tetsuro después lo convenció de inmediato.

 _Si Sugawara sigue aquí sólo estará en peligro constante, eso no será bueno para su embarazo, además Daichi estará cuidándolo todo el tiempo, no podrá concentrarse en las misiones...No sólo es lo mejor para ellos si no también para nosotros. Necesito que le digas a Azumane y así todos podremos convencer a ese par de tercos._

Kuroo le había dicho todo aquello con seguridad e incluso una sonrisa, no era que sintiera que ambos fueran a ser inútiles, simplemente quería lo mejor para ellos...

Se lo merecían...

—Entiendo...—Dijo Azumane levantándose con los puños cerrados, sería difícil decirle eso a su capitán pero, era lo mejor...

Era lo mejor para todos...

-0-

Akaashi se sentía enfermo, y no porque lo estuviera, de hecho, era prácticamente imposible que pudiera enfermarse tomando en cuenta el lugar tan limpio donde estaba. Desde que había sido tomado como propiedad por Sakusa Kiiyomi, su vida se había vuelto aburrida y sin sentido. Sakusa le había convertido en una muñeca de porcelana.

 _—Bueno, este es tu lugar...—La voz tranquila de Sakusa llamó la atención de Akaashi, Nada más llegar a su mansión, lo llevó a una habitación donde había cinco omegas, todos sentados dentro de cajas de cristal, Uno de rubios cabellos estaba sostenido de un columpio, otro recostado en un mullido sofá, uno de cabellos albinos posaba de forma extraña y así podían variar. Parecían muñecas._

 _Y ahí, en el fondo de todo había otra caja de cristal, Akaashi no tardo en adivinar que sería para él. Lo único que hizo Sakusa fue ayudarle entrar y encerrarlo, después de eso le indico que se sentara en aquella silla que parecía un pequeño trono y no se moviera para nada..._

 _Solo eso..._

 _Keiji tardo un poco en acatar la orden pero cuando se sentó se sintió extraño ¿Eso era todo? Al parecer si, Sakusa abandonó la habitación poco después... y así había sido desde hace días. Sólo salían para comer, bañarse o ir al sanitario, el resto del día debían pasar ahí encerrados..._

 _—Somos sus trofeos...— dijo aquel pequeño de albinos cabellos— Y no se te ocurra moverte o hacer algo que él no quiera, lo va a saber, siempre esta vigilándonos desde su oficina..._

Keiji no sabía que pensar de aquello ¿Conseguir omegas para exponerlos como trofeos? Eso era extraño.

Todos los días eran aburridos e incluso dolorosos, estar en la misma posición todo el día era horrible. Pero entonces, paso algo extraño.

Uno de los seis omegas, que tenía largos cabellos negros, se encontraba en una posición bastante incomoda, pues Sakusa le había asignado para estar suspendido en una barra como si realizara gimnasia artística, el desgaste físico era terrible, y lamentablemente ese día, el pobre omega cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, sus brazos y piernas estaban entumecidos.

El ruido sordo que hizo al caer resonó por la habitación. El joven de cabellos albinos fue el primero en preocuparse.

—Haruka, ¡Haruka, levante! — El albino no se movía, incluso hablaba entre dientes, pero se le podía ver desesperado. El pelinegro no podía levantarse del suelo, sus brazos y piernas temblaban y estaban adoloridos —Va a venir , vamos, tu puedes...

—N-no...ya me canse— susurró Haruka soltando un sollozo, cuando levantó el rostro lo tenía cubierto de lágrimas— ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto!

Justo cuando gritó aquello, las enormes puertas blancas del salón se abrieron y Sakusa junto a tres enormes hombres vestidos de blanco entraron. Keiji tragó duró al ver como se acercaban a aquella caja de cristal y negaba con la cabeza.

—Sáquenlo...— dijo con voz fría. El proceso fue rápido, abrieron la caja y tomaron al débil omega en sus brazos para llevarlo fuera de la habitación. Sakusa no salió con ellos, en vez de eso comenzó a revisar cada uno de sus trofeos. — Levanta más la pierna— le ordenó a uno de cabellos rubios quien se mordió un poco el labio antes de acatar la orden.

Keiji se preocupó al verlo llegar frente a él, debido a que cubría su boca no sabía si estaba sonriendo o haciendo un gesto — Lo haces bien Keiji, cumpliste tus primera semanas aquí sin fallarme... ¿Fue fácil?

Akaashi no supo si contestarle...— Claro que no lo fue— habló de nuevo Sakusa— pero me gusta que seas tan obediente, levántate— pidió. Keiji lo hizo y Sakusa después asintió— ahora, quiero que levantes tus brazos y te pares en una sola pierna...

—P-pero...— Keiji dejó de hablar cuando notó a aquel albino negar con la cabeza desesperado _No lo cuestiones_ trataba de decirle, Keiji tragó duro y acató la orden balanceándose un poco.

—Perfecto, así estarás de ahora en adelante, bienvenido a mi sala de trofeos...

Con eso dicho, Sakusa abandonó la habitación, dejando a Keiji intrigado e incómodo ¿Qué sucedía si fallaba en su trabajo como trofeo y se movía? Sea cual sea la consecuencia, no quería conocerla. Pero había algo que tenía claro, su vida iba de mal en peor...

¿Acaso nunca dejaría de ser un juguete?

 _-0-_

Fin del capítulo 14.

Queridos lectores, una enorme, enorme disculpa a todos. Tarde mucho, demasiado en actualizar, y lo peor de todo es que el trabajo de edición aún no está terminado. Me apena mucho la verdad pero no puedo seguir así.

El trabajo de edición continuará, pero también las actualizaciones, muchas gracias por su paciencia, enserio. Los quiero mucho.

Espero les haya gustado la actualización, gracias por leer. (Disculpen los errores de dedo ;A;)

Gracias por todo. 3


	16. Capítulo 15

Su pierna...no, todo su cuerpo dolía terriblemente, no había pasado mucho desde que Sakusa había abandonado la habitación y ya se sentía cansado, no había estado comiendo bien últimamente, mucho menos descansar.

-Se lo que estas pensando, pero no deberías moverte- Habló aquel albino que al parecer sabia demasiado. Antes no le había tomado mucha atención, pero ahora que lo miraba bien, el joven de blancos cabellos se encontraba recostado de lado, en una posición cómoda, incluso sintió un poco de envidia ¿Por qué a el le permitía estar en esa posición? Además de que la ropa que usaba cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción del rostro, cosa que lo confundió más y ahora que se percataba, cada uno de los chicos presentes cubría una parte de su cuerpo.

El albino su cuerpo entero menos el rostro, otro sólo las piernas y la pelvis, el resto estaba descubierto, vestía como Keiji, otro tenia vendados los ojos y otro más tenia cubiertos los brazos por completo. Aquello que cubría esas partes del cuerpo no era tela blanca, si no tela azul con patrones geométricos, cosa que hacia resaltar esos miembros.

Keiji era el único que no tenia nada cubierto con esa tela azul, no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón.

-¿Qué sucede si me muevo - Preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que el albino escuchara, aquel chico solo suspiró - Sólo espera un poco y ya llegará la noche, cuando nos deje salir de estos cristales te explicaré todo.

Keiji lo miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué no hizo eso el mismo día que había llegado?. Resignado, Keiji trató de aguantar tanto como pudiera, esperanzado a que el día siguiente Sakusa le permitiera cambiar de posición.

-0-

La noche llegó y tal y como había dicho aquel chico, al fin fueron liberados y llevados a la habitación que compartían todos. Akaashi fue directo a aquel albino para poder hablar, pero el joven alzó su mano para hacerlo callar.

-No te dije nada por que tenia que ver primero que sobrevivieras la primera semana- El joven albino tenia ojos color miel muy hermosos - pero ya que te dió la bienvenida, déjame presentarme contigo, me llamo Kourai Hoshiumi, y yo soy el primero que llegó aquí- Kourai se sentó en su mullida cama e invito a Akaashi a hacer lo mismo - Sakusa nunca me ha tocado, no de la forma que tú piensas. El sólo consigue omegas para exponerles como trofeos, aún, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, sigo sin comprender eso.

-Eso es enfermo- dijo Akaashi con el ceño fruncido, tal vez más enfermo que aquellos que tanto habían abusado de su cuerpo. Además , Keiji no se consideraba un omega con valor, al contrario, había sido usado tantas veces que el no se atribuia ningún valor, nisiquiera uno como ser humano.

-Lo se, pero si no haces lo que dice, bueno...pasa esto- El de cabellos blancos se quitó aquella tela de patrones geométricos mostrando no su brazo, si no una prótesis - El nos convierte en muñecas cada vez que le desobedecemos, mis brazos y piernas ya no son de carne y hueso, de todos soy yo el que más veces ha modificado- El brillo de los ojos miel ajenos desapareció por completo cuando dijo aquello- Pero, Sakusa tiene otro salón lleno de muñecas, que antes fueron personas, es horrible , cuando vi esa habitación me castigó quitándome el brazo...

-O-Oye, no tienes que contarme todo esto si no quieres- Keiji no pudo evitar preocuparse por el albino, se veía realmente consternado y triste por todo lo que sakusa había hecho con su cuerpo.

-Gracias, en fin...- El albino le mostró a los demás y le dijo sus nombres,todos tenían al menos un miembro convertido a protesis, a excepción de dos chicos, uno ya no poseía ojos, mientras que al otro le había retirado las cuerdas bucales para que no hablara, según los demás por que el joven maldecia y blasfemaba a Sakusa siempre que lo veía pasar en el enorme salón donde se encontraban parados.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es...darle gusto- Dijo un joven rubio que no tenia sólo su pierna derecha- No lo cuestiones, no lo hagas enfadar.

-Mientras hagas eso no tienes nada que temer, Sakusa no nos toca ni abusa de nosotros en aspecto...sexual, sólo nos quiere ahí parados sin hacer nada.

-Creo que eso es aun mas denigrante- Susurró Keiji sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ¿En qué clase de enfermo lugar había terminado?

-0-

Al dia siguiente...

-No, por favor...no puedo mas- Pensaba Hinata sintiéndose completamente lleno, prácticamente sentía que iba a reventar o ser partido en dos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y llenas de vida, y su lengua se deleitaba con lo que saboreaba. No podía sentirse mejor, talvez incluso nunca se había sentido así, en un paraíso - S-sólo uno mas y ya- Susurró sintiéndose extasiado, llevándose otro muffin a la boca , comiéndolo con gusto, pero arrepintiéndose poco después- Creo que no debí comer ese último- Con las mejillas llenas de chocolate, el menor alcanzó el vaso de leche que descansaba en la mesita de noche y bebió de el para pasarse por completo el rico pan hasta su estómago.

El abdomen del pelinaranja estaba algo inflamado, todo por comer sin medida alguna- Debería ser ilegal que el chef cocine tan bien - Expresó sobándose el abdomen mientras se recostaba en la cama soltando un suspiro. Desde que había llegado a ese lujoso (muy lujoso) lugar, se había dedicado a jugar, comer y ver televisión por cable sin descanso. ¿Cómo había logrado estar en ese paraíso terrenal?

Fue sencillo y confuso a la vez. Cuando aquel hombre gordo y feo le compró en la subasta del palacio aperlado, Hinata temió lo peor. Comenzó a imaginarse las más retorcidas escenas en su pequeña cabecita, desde ser usado como juguete, hasta ser tratado como perro, según las historias que le contaron sus compañeros. Pero cuando llegaron al que sería su "Nuevo hogar" se confundió mucho.

Por muchas razones, la primera, aquel gordo feo no era su dueño, había ido en representación de su verdadero propietario. Segunda, no había visto a su dueño en ningún lado, nisiquiera le habían dicho el nombre aún, sólo le dieron un mensaje por escrito que decia.

"Sirvete de lo que gustes, estas en tu casa, creo...cuando llegue de mi viaje hablaremos"

Fue lo único que le dejo dicho. Hinata no tardó ni dudo un segundo en disfrutar de los lujos de aquella mansión.

-Pues más le vale que no sea gordo y feo, si no, tendré que escapar- Hinata soltó una carcajada y se puso a ver televisión con una sonrisa. Pero de inmediato se aburrió, por lo que comenzó a cambiar los canales buscando algo interesante, hasta que se detuvo en un canal de noticias quedando impactado.

 _"El ataque al área de crianza aún sigue siendo investigado, fuentes informan que se trata de un levantamiento anarquista, muchas parejas afectadas siguen exigiendo que se les devuelva su dinero ya que muchos omega en estado de gestación fueron hurtados de las instalaciones._

 _-Les pedimos por favor de su cooperación, cada individuo será recuperado y puesto a salvo lo más pronto posible- fue la declaración del director general del área de crianza._

 _A pesar de que las autoridades se están movilizando no se han encontrado pistas de ningún tipo. Además de que las opiniones comienzan a dividirse, ya que, así como unos exigen que las cosas se solucionen pronto. Otros celebran el hecho aclamando que los derechos de los derechos humanos de los omegas están siendo violados en centros de ese tipo._

 _Fuentes informan que la seguridad ha sido aumentada en distintos lugares como el santuario y palacio de jade..._

 _En otras noticias..."_

Hinata tenia la boca muy abierta, sin dudas esos que habían atacado el área de crianza habían sido sus amigos ¡Eso significaba que los estaban buscando! ¿No? Hinata comenzó a dar brincos en la mullida y enorme cama - Al fin les dieron un golpe directo - celebró antes de lanzarse a la cama suspirando- Pronto vendrán por mi, si que si.

Hinata comió otro muffin y siguío viendo las noticias esperando encontrar algo de interés o alguna otra declaración importante. Pero minutos después, la puerta fue abierta por una joven de rubios cabellos- E-el amo desea verlo, me pidió que lo arreglara...- La pequeña rubia jugaba un poco con sus dedos mientras hablaba. Hinata hizo un puchero - Pues suerte con eso, no me pondré nada provocador para el señor.

-Eh...la ropa no es provocadora- La joven rubia se acercó al ropero y sacó un conjunto elegante y modesto - Vistase y en unos minutos regreso para llevarlo con el señor.

Hinata ladeó el rostro y vio aquel traje extrañado ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿No quería que se vistiera como puta barata? Eso era extraño. El joven de cabellos alborotados se encojio de hombros y se vistió, aunque el traje le quedaba algo grande, era normal pues de seguro su "Jefe" no se sabia sus medidas exactamente.

-0-

Keiji soltó un suspiro aliviado, aun que no sabia si debía de estar tranquilo ¿Qué había pasado? Esa tarde, Sakusa le había mandado a sacar del cristal, y unas lindas señoritas le asearon a conciencia antes de llevarlo con el pelinegro de ojos muertos. Akaashi jugaba un poco con sus dedos mientras caminaban a la sala principal de aquel infierno pintado de blanco, no podía dejar de preguntarse que pasaba.

Unas enormes puertas blancas se abrieron ante sus ojos para así poder ver a Kiiyomi en el centro de la habitación, al parecer le había estado esperando.

-Bienvenido- dijo con voz tranquila. Keiji se sintió extraño por un momento, Sakusa no traía puesto aquel cubrebocas ni llevaba guantes puestos - acércate- pidió o mas bien , ordenó. El joven omega se acercó con pasos tranquilos hasta su "Dueño" evitando verle a los ojos.

-De seguro te preguntas para que te llamé, veras...- Sakusa se volteó dándole la espalda por un momento , saco un papel de su traje y se lo extendió al pelinegro - Cada año, esta enorme fiesta tiene lugar en la torre de cristal, aun falta bastante para que se lleve acabo, y quiero que vayas conmigo, no es una invitación, es una orden- Dijo Sakusa con voz fría.

-¿Por qué yo? - Preguntó Keiji leyendo la invitación a detalle, esta era blanca con detalles dorados y letras cursivas. En ella se le invitaba a Sakusa y a un compañero a ir a la cena-baile anual en la torre de cristal. Keiji había escuchado de ese evento muchas veces. Evento en el cual sólo los alfas más importantes eran invitados, algunos incluso vivian fuera de la torre, como el caso de Sakusa y otros más.

-Porque eres perfecto- Sakusa le quitó la invitación y le tomó de la cintura- Tus miembros están intactos _aun_ , tus ojos son hermosos y...me gustas - Keiji desvió la mirada al sentir como hablaba tan cerca de su rostro. Su piel se erizó al escuchar la palabras "Aun" eso significaba que si desobedecía podría ser mutilado como los otros - Así que, desde ahora hasta que llegue el dia de la fiesta, cuidaré de ti especialmente...- Sakusa acarició la cintura ajena, sintiendo su piel desnuda y como se erizaba al contacto -Tambien te enseñaré como quiero que te comportes ese día, entre otras cosas...

-E-Entiendo...- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Keiji. Sakusa sonrió y lo soltó al fin.

-Bien, primero iremos por ropa adecuada para el evento...

-0-

El cuerpo de Tsukishima temblaba violentamente, sus largas piernas abrazan las caderas del moreno arriba suyo, las cuales se movían en un vaivén lento y profundo. Los largos brazos de Kei abrazaban también la espalda ajena, enterrando sus uñas un poco mientras de sus labios salían suaves gemidos y jadeos. De los labios de Ushijima sólo salían roncos jadeos. Ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos en sudor, y el de Tsukishima tenia varias marcas por toda su esbelta figura, algunas eran mordidas, otras moretones y contusiones.

Normalmente Tsukishima era demasiado "Rebelde" según Wakatoshi , quien después de un correctivo, tomaba el cuerpo del menor y le hacia gemir su nombre. Esa era la forma de humillar que usaba Ushijima. La idea de romper al joven omega y hacerle suplicar por más le llenaba de satisfacción, especialmente si antes el rubio se había negado a complacerlo de buenas a primeras.

-Y-ya...no más- Se escapó de los labios del menor, quien tenia una mirada opaca y cansada, Wakatoshi lo silenció tomando sus labios en un voraz beso, siendo esa su forma de decirle que no hablara mas. Kei sabía que si desobedecia a Wakatoshi, las cosas terminarían de esa manera, si lo sabia entonces ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo?

¿Acaso lo disfrutaba?

"No _"_ se decia a si mismo el menor, no lo disfrutaba , pero ¿Su cuerpo lo hacía? Cada vez que sentía un orgasmo y la satisfacción de sentirse lleno con la semilla ajena dentro suyo se odiaba a si mismo. Se odiaba por disfrutar de eso. Pero era algo que no podía controlar del todo.

Las estocadas comenzaron a hacerse mas rápidas y profundas, Wakatoshi se aseguraba bien de golpear ese punto dulce dentro del cuerpo del menor, volviéndolo loco.

-Tal vez hoy...si- Susurró Wakatoshi lamiendo el cuello de Tsukishima quien negó levemente - N-no, no lo hagas...- Pidió entre jadeos, no quería ser marcado aún, no quería que su cuerpo fuera reclamado. Pero eso no le importaba a Wakatoshi, quien comenzó a enterrar poco a poco sus dientes en el cuello del menor, justo a un costado.

-¡P-piensa en Shirabu!- alcanzó a decir el rubio logrando que tanto las embestidas como la mordida se detuvieran.

-¿Qué dijiste? - Preguntó con voz seria Wakatoshi, Kei se arrepintió por un momento de haber dicho eso, aunque se sentía aliviado de haberlo detenido al menos un momento.

-Shirabu, él esta marcado por ti, si me marcas...el sufrirá mucho - Tsukishima trataba de sonar acomplejado, y le estaba saliendo muy bien, pero en realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo si Shirabu salía lastimado de esa unión.

Ushijima no respondió nada, en respuesta, comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, de forma lenta y tortuosa; El mayor besó el cuello ajeno y después sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso antes de culminar dentro del delgado cuerpo del rubio soltando un ronco gemido. Ambos quedaron unidos por un momento, Kei respiraba agitadamente y limpiaba avergonzado su abdomen manchado.

-¿Por qué mencionaste a Shibaru, ambos se odian, crees que no lo noto? - Wakatoshi miraba al rubio con seriedad mientras esperaba a que el nudo en la base de su miembro se desinflamara. Kei desvió la mirada.

-Si sabes que sucede cuando un lazo es roto ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres que Shirabu muera?-Kei volteó a verlo con algo de seriedad cuando preguntó aquello. Wakatoshi suspiró.

-Esos son mitos...

-si lo son ¿Por qué te detuviste?

-Te marcaré cuando estes listo - Fue la declaración final de Wakatoshi antes de salir causando que el menor soltara un jadeo - Tu entrenamiento aun no termina, cuando lo haga te marcaré como mio.

-Estaré esperando impaciente - Susurró Tsukishima con sarcasmo, estirándose para sacar de la mesa de noche un bote de pastillas y tomar una, Wakatoshi le vio con desaprobación antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

 _Shirabu fue mas fácil de romper-_ pensó wakatoshi mientras el agua caliente resbalaba por su cuerpo limpiando todo el sudor y suciedad que pudiera tener.

Cuando Shirabu llegó a sus manos, había sido un joven de temperamento fuerte , muy rebelde y desobediente, parecía no tenerle miedo para nada y eso encendió más la llama dentro del cuerpo de Wakatoshi. Por lo que se dedico a romperlo.

Tomó el cuerpo del de cabellos melocotón incontables veces, le disciplinó y le enseño a quien debía de obedecer siempre que cometia una falta, así logro que Shirabu se volviera quien era ahora. Su omega más obediente, pero también el más aburrido.

Tras el "Entrenamiento" Kenjiro había perdido todo espíritu de lucha y ahora sólo era un juguete más para Ushijima. Pero ahora, con la llegada de Kei, aquella llama se había encendido denuevo y con eso, el deseo de Wakatoshi por sentirse más dominante creció con así, a pesar de que Shirabu ya no encendía ninguna pasión en el ¿Por qué había titubeado en marcar al rubio? Acaso ¿Se estaba preocupado por Shirabu?

Wakatoshi negó con la cabeza, no...

 _Preocuparse por un simple omega era estúpido..._

Tsukishima se estaba limpiando en la habitación un tanto avergonzado, ya había aprendido a como limpiarse adecuadamente sin necesidad de bañarse, así no tendría que esperar a que el mayor saliera para estar "Limpio" Cuando terminó soltó un suspiro y cubrió su maltratado cuerpo con las sabanas.

 _Que patético_

Pensó de si mismo, muchas veces , Tsukishima deseaba que todo aquello fuera una horrible pesadilla, y que cuando despertara, estaría de regreso en la guarida de la resistencia, sí, desayunando con todos ellos, peleandose con Tetsuro y soportando a Bokuto.

Kei negó con la cabeza algo decepcionado, nisiquiera había estado mucho tiempo con ellos como para formar lazos fuertes. No se conocían, no se habían llevado bien en ese poco tiempo , No podía esperar a que fueran a rescatarlo, de seguro ahora estaban preocupados con otras cosas mas importantes. El menor sintió sus ojos humedecerse por un momento _No hay nadie que me este buscando, nadie va a sacarme de aquí_ pensó sintiéndose desolado , deseando haber conocido mas a Tetsuro y al resto, para así al menos ahora tener una esperanza y alguien a quien esperar.

 _Estoy sólo..._

-Fin del Capítulo 15 -

¡Actualicé! ? ﾟﾚﾨ? ﾟﾐﾱ✨

Ay es que, ya no puedo seguir dejándolas con la espera. Y tengo que aprovechar mis vacaciones.

Pronto actualizaré todas las demás, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Disculpen mis errores de dedo ;0; aún sigo trabajando en eso.

❤GRACIAS POR LEER ❤


End file.
